Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Jyuken Ougi, Mirai Ken!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Events happen after Geki Jyu Revival. Len is now a grown adult and has gone to Japan to further his training. However, he loses the Doukokugan in the process, and Gengi has returned to this time. Now he must defend alongside the Mirai Gekirangers.
1. Chapter 1

Let's try this for a bit. I still don't own Super Sentai. I know my Geki Jyu Revival is not complete, but I was itching to write this. Roy is my OC.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Jyuken Ougi, Mirai Ken!**

"HO LA!" A man shouted, name being LEN! It has been a few years since Len first learned from Gekired, Jan. Now Len was in Japan, carrying a large red duffel bag behind him. Len was now somewhere in his twenties. "Yes so many years have passed!" Len shouted, flinging his arms to the sky. "Now I am in Japan!" I think we established that already. "Why am I here?" Is he breaking the fourth wall? "Heh, heh. Well, I didn't really have anywhere to go, seeing as how Grandpa kicked me out of the house, after seeing my hair dyed like Master Jan's. At least I think he kicked me out." Len looked a bit like Rio, with Jan's hair. His voice also seemed like a cross between Jan and Rio's. He wore a casual suit, with white pants, and a red jacket. Len started sobbing. "Now I have no home, wah." Seriously, who is he talking to. "Well, no point looking to the past, onwards to SCRTC!" Len flung the red duffel bag behind him and started walking, to where, he didn't really know. "Now if only I knew where I was going."

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, martial artists destined to fight and strive for the top every day, they improve . . . they defend!_JYUKEN SENTAI GEKIRANGER, MIRAI KEN! (Opening like Gekiranger opening, only replace Jan with Len, Ran with Natsume, Retsu with Roy, and Miki with Old Gou. Read Geki Jyu Revival to find out where I get these characters from. Roy is my OC, and Len is Jan's student, just in case anyone was confused.)

Chapter 1

Inside the SCRTC gym, Shafu, the Felis Ken Kensei, was watching some students having a mini tournament. An elder Gou, who still had the Gongchanger on and wearing a black suit, was with him, as were two other Jyuken users with them. They wore what looked like Jyuken uniforms. The girl, with long black hair, wore pink, while the boy, with black spiky hair, wore green. The two had black fingerless gloves with some design on the top. "All right!" Gou shouted. "The match between Ron and Taro will begin, now!" Gou swung his arm down.

The boy in green sat on a chair the reverse way. He sighed. "Natsume-Sempai." The boy said, talking to the girl standing next to him, Natsume, now older, but still containing her teenage charms and beautiful as well. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because, Roy." Natsume spoke to the boy, named Roy. "We have to find someone suitable to become the body in our triangle."

Roy slumped on his chair, his chin on the top. "Why does it have to be a triangle?" Roy asked, softly. Roy, even though younger than Natsume a few years, was infatuated with her. Adding someone to the triangle would, well, make it into a triangle. Roy watched the two fighters duke it out.

Taro was beating Ron up with great strength. Taro had a beard, and wearing a colorless Jyuken uniform, as did Ron with the uniform, but Ron wore a Jacket as well. Taro had black hair, and Ron had blond hair. Ron got up and wiped his mouth. Taro got into stance. "Bull Ken, Geki Waza, Bull Bull Dan!" Taro was about to fire an energy of Geki.

Roy smirked. "This guy's got some moves." He remarked.

Ron then got into stance, but something strange started to happen. Ron was glowing gold. Shafu opened his eyes in surprise. Ron then fired that golden glow at Taro, interrupting Taro. Then Ron ran up and started beating Taro fiercely with golden fists. Ron retracted and gave out a huge finishing punch. Ron smirked then looked to the ceiling. "YATA!" He shouted. Every other student and Taro shirked in fear. Something seemed off with Ron. "YATA! Did you see that?" Ron asked Shafu and Gou. "I am the strongest fighter here!"

"Boy," Shafu asked, quite grimly. "Where did you learn that power?"

"I really don't know, but isn't it awesome?" Ron asked.

"That power, is an evil Ki." Shafu answered. Ron's face sunk. "It is called Gengi. How you came across it, I don't know. But, until you find a way to spill your Gengi, you are kicked out of the Jyuken teachings." Ron dropped his mouth in shame, and shivered in anger. He then looked to the floor, and stormed out of the gym. Shafu had his hands to his back.

Natsume noticed how sad Ron was and ran after him. "Natsume-Sempai!" Roy shouted, then fell off his seat. "Why me?"

Gou whispered to Shafu. "Master, I think you may've been a little tough to that boy just a moment ago."

Shafu then pouted. "Was I really that tough?" Shafu asked.

Ron was packing his bag when Natsume found him. Natsume sat next to Ron. Ron wiped his eyes. He was crying. "You okay?" Natsume asked. Ron didn't answer. "Please don't think badly of Master Shafu." Natsume pleaded. Ron looked at Natsume. "He only want's what's best for his students. If you can just get rid of that Ki, then Master would accept you again." Natsume smiled a large smile. Ron didn't flinch, and his face was cold. Ron got up.

"Whatever." Ron sharply said. "I don't need Jyuken. I can find my own power." Ron walked off, away from the SCRTC building. Natsume seemed worried. Roy came running over. He panted.

"Geez, what happened?" Roy asked. Roy noticed Natsume worried about something. She looked so cute! Roy thought she did at least.

Ron stormed off that building, then broke into a run. Ron was crying. He was running throughout the streets. Why? Who knows? He then bumped into a man with brown hair and wearing a red jacket. The two dropped their duffel bags. Ron got up and held his gray duffel bag while the man he bumped into picked his own duffel bag, which got opened up. "Oh man!" The man said, who was Len. Len dropped all his stuff inside. Now Len was picking things up.

"Sorry." Ron apologized and helped Len picked his things up. Amongst the items was a golden ball. Ron touched that ball, then Ron felt something. Something about that ball, was calling to him. Ron held the ball with awe. Then Len snatched the ball away.

"Thanks." Len said. Len got up. "So sorry for the inconvenience. I should really watch where I walk."

Ron shook his head. "It's not a problem." Ron answered. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah." Len answered rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm looking for SCRTC. You know the place." Ron's eyes sunk back. Ron then smiled, a strange smile.

"Yes, just go straight ahead and you'll find SCRTC." Ron said. Then started to walk off. "Ja Ne." Ron said quite mysteriously and had his hands in his pocket.

"What a strange boy." Len said to himself. Then he took out the golden ball, which was Long's, the Jyuken User's greatest enemy, Doukokugan. "Glad that he picked this up for me. Master Jan would freaked if I lost this." Len then walked off.

Natsume was running out of the SCRTC building. "RON!" She called out. "Where did you go?"

"Guess this is the place." Len said. Natsume's ears perked up. She turned to see Len.

"Len!" Natsume called out. Len looked around. Did someone call him? Natsume ran over. "Len, it's so good to see you."

Len blinked in confusion as to who the beautiful girl in front of was talking to him. "Um . . ."Len said.

"You don't recognize me." Natsume said, with a puppy dog pout.

Len stared at Natsume, hoping to not look down. Just, he did not want to. Then he finally recognized Natsume. "NATSUME!" Len shouted. "It's so good to see you!" Len gave Natsume a hug. "You've really grown beautiful!" Len shouted.

"You've grown handsome yourself!" Natsume remarked. Roy came running out of the building. He noticed Natsume and some guy he did not recognize hugging her.

"OI!" Roy shouted. "Take your hands off of her!" Roy apparently thought Len was assaulting Natsume. Roy kicked Len back. Len fell to the floor.

"ROY!" Natsume shouted in surprise.

"Stand back Natsume-sempai." Roy said. Len sat up.

"Who exactly are you?" Len asked.

"URASAI!" Roy shouted, then charged at Len. Len flipped up and blocked a fist from Roy.

"Urasai?" Len asked. Len tried remembering what the word meant. "That's right!" Len snapped his finger. "So sang (Shut up in Cantonese)." Roy then retracted his fist, then used rapid fists on Len. Len had a hard time blocking Roy, and got knocked back. "Cheetah Ken, Geki Waza, Shun Shun Dan!" Roy fired what looked like a green gekicheetah with blue visor like eyes.

"Oh, so you're a Jyuken user." Len said. "Liger Ken, Geki Waza, Goyu Ho Dan!" Len fired what looked like Gekitiger with a mane. Gekiliger smashed green Gekicheetah back.

"What the?" Roy asked. "YOU!" Roy gave one punch. Len caught the fist.

"This power, it excites me!" Len shouted.

"STOP IT!" Natsume shouted, separating the two.

"Natsume-sempai!" Roy shouted. "Let me defeat this criminal!"

"Criminal?" Natsume and Len asked.

"Him?" Natsume pointed at Len. "He's a friend."

"A . . . friend." Roy said, his face flushing.

"Yo." Len said to Roy. Roy fainted with a thud. Len just stared at the fallen Roy. "Guy's got a pretty Gutaguta Herehere mind."

"A FRIEND!" Roy, after a while and woken up inside the SCRTC office, shouted. Then he whispered. "That guy, could he be Natsume's boyfriend." Then he looked at Len being all childish on Shafu.

"You have a nice technique!" Shafu said as Len scratched Shafu's chin.

"Thank you," Len said in English, "Neko."

"Neko?" Roy said. "He's no Neko, he's Master Shafu."

"I know." Len said. Gou entered, talking on a cell phone.

"Ah, I'll be expecting that item later." Gou turned off the Cell Phone.

"GOU!" Len shouted. "Long time no see!"

Gou looked at Len. "Rio?" Gou asked.

Len fell down with a thud. Then he got up. "You don't recognize me." Len pointed at himself.

Gou just stared at Len, who looked like Rio with Jan's hair. "Len?" Len nodded. "LEN!" Gou gave Len a bear hug. "Maitaze, you've grown so much, you little brat!"

"And you've grown a bit too as well." Len said, as Gou looked older.

Roy just stared at Gou's recognition of Len. "How come this guy knows everyone?" He asked.

"Because, this boy is Unbreakable Body, Jan's student." Gou answered.

"EH!" Roy shouted. "He's Unbreakably Body Master Jan's student."

"By the way, how is the guy?" Gou asked.

"He's doing extremely fine." Len answered.

"Has, you know, he been doing well in his relationship?" Gou asked.

"Yeah, he's doing extremely fine." Len answered.

"Maita, that guy is a natural romantic." Gou said.

Len, Natsume, Gou, and Shafu took their time to be reacquainted with each other. Roy sat with them, but he had no idea what was going on. "Oh yeah, Gou." Len said to Gou. "Why are you wearing that?" Len asked, pointing at Gou's suit.

"This?" Gou asked. "I'm head executive here now."

Len tilted his head in confusion. "Wasn't your mother head executive?" Len asked Natsume.

Natsume nodded. "She's retired now." She answered.

"She's not that old though." Len said. Roy sipped a cup of tea.

"I know, but since I'm well . . ." Natsume showed her glove to Len. "This, she decided to leave Gou here to help."

Len stared at Natsume's glove. "SUGOI NA!" Len said. "A new gekichanger!"

Roy spit out tea. "This guy knows what a Gekichanger is!?" Roy shouted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Len asked. "I am Master Jan's student."

"Oh yeah, forgot." Roy said. "Is this guy even Master Jan's student?" He asked, even though he didn't exactly know who Jan was. He probably thought that Jan was some serious Jyuken user.

Then Gou saw something dangling from Len's bag. "Is this, the Doukokugan?" He asked.

Len nodded. "I think it's my turn to watch over the little orb." Len said. Gou just nodded.

"I see." Gou said.

"Oh yeah!" Natsume shouted. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, not really." Len said. "After gramps kicked me out, I can't think of a place to stay, especially since I don't really know anything about Japan's layout."

Gou sipped his tea, then spit it out in surprise. "Maitaze, you were kicked out of your home." Gou said, laughing.

"Yeah, because of this." Len said, pointing at his hair.

Gou, Natsume, and Shafu laughed. "You were kicked out because you dyed you hair?" Natsume asked.

"I think." Len said.

"This guy thinks." Roy said with a bit of contempt.

Len just stared at Roy. "Boy, fight me!" Len said to Roy.

"My name is Roy, not Boy!" Roy shouted. "Besides, why should I fight you. You'll lose anyway."

"So confident, I like that." Len said. Len swung at Roy. Roy caught the fist. Len had some power.

Gou just stared at the two. "Another Rio and Jan rivalry." Gou said.

Len decided that he would leave Roy alone for the moment. "Well, I'm off to explore Japan." He said, taking his duffel bag.

"Do you need a guide?" Natsume asked.

"Wakiwaki Na!" Len shouted. "Are you going to be my guide?"

Roy started steaming, then got in front of Natsume. "No, it's going to be me." Roy said with some anger.

"Then never mind." Len said. Len opened the door, only to come face to face with Ron. "Hey, it's you from before."

Gou and Shafu stared at Ron with surprise. There was something wrong in the air. "What are you doing here?" Gou asked.

Then Ron threw a fist at Len, hitting Len. Len went flying and hit the wall. Len dropped his duffel bag. "RON!" Everyone but Len shouted. Natsume and Roy grabbed Ron.

Ron chuckled. Then a gold aura struck Natsume and Roy. The two were knocked back. Ron was moving forward. Gou got in his way. "What do you think you're doing?" Gou asked.

"I want power." Ron growled, then threw a Gengi infused fist at Gou. Gou blocked the fist.

"I don't want to use this on a mere student, but . . . Ban Ban Chu!" Gou used a shigeki infused elbow smash on Ron. Ron caught the elbow. "What!" Ron then threw Gou on the floor. Ron made his way towards Len's bag. Ron opened the bag.

Len felt that Ron was going to do something that would be bad. Len channeled Rinki into his hands. "Rinki, Ho Koha!" Len fired what looked like Rinlion but with red stripes at Ron. Ron and Roy saw Rinliger.

"No way." Roy said with fear. "He knows Rinki."

Rinliger struck Ron, and Ron went flying. Ron ran towards Len after he landed. Ron tried to grab Len's neck. Len blocked Ron's clawing technique, and palm pressed Ron back.

"Geki Waza, Goyu Ho Dan!" Len fired Gekiliger at Ron. Gekiliger struck Ron, and sliced Len's duffel bag in half. Ron went flying, as well as the Doukokugan. Everyone, but Roy and Ron, watched in fear as the Doukokugan flew to Ron's hand. Ron held the Doukokugan.

"YATA!" Ron shouted. "I have done it!"

"Hey!" Len shouted. "Give that back!" Len charged at Ron. Ron jumped back. Then Ron somehow created a fire stream from his hands, striking Len. Ron looked at his hands.

"This power, this power is just like mines!" Ron said, referring to the Doukokugan. The Doukokugan seemingly growled. Ron then disappeared in a golden mist.

"NO!" Len, Natsume, Shafu, and Gou shouted.

Roy got up, gripping his arm. "What is so special about that ball?" He asked.

"That is the Doukokugan." Shafu answered.

"That was the Doukokugan?" Roy said in surprise. "Damn it!"

Ron was taken to the top of a building. Ron looked at the Doukokugan with some fear. "Boy." A voice sounded. (Long's) "You, you have Gengi." Ron nodded.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Someone with power." The voice said. "Now, you want this power, don't you?" Ron nodded.

"I will do anything for power." Ron said.

"But I can't give you power yet." The voice said to Ron. "But, what does your instinct tell you to do now."

Ron closed his eyes. Ron took out a black book from his bag. It had pictures of many animals. Ron pointed at a picture of a polar bear. "Gengi, Genshin Jashin Hen." Ron said softly. "Arise, Polar Jin."

A white polar bear type monster, with black armor, appeared from the Gengi that emitted from Ron. Ron stepped back. "Good." The voice in the Doukokugan said to Ron. "You already know how to create monsters." Ron looked at Polar Jin. "Now, what does your instinct say."

Ron looked down at the city. "To gather screams." Ron said with an evil smile.

"As you wish, Ron-sama." Polar Jin said, bowing. Then Polar Jin jumped down to the ground.

Back in SCRTC. "OH NO!" Len shouted. "I let the Doukokugan get stolen!" He paced around back and forth. "Master Jan entrusted that Doukokugan to me!" Then Len held his knees together and looked at a corner. "I'm so useless." Len said. Then, "Zowazowa!"

Shafu's eyes opened. "This power, Gengi." He said.

Gou checked his computer. "Natsume, Roy, you two will have to go."

"Oh." Natsume and Roy said. Roy ran out first, with Natsume behind him, but Natsume took one look at Len.

"Cheer up, okay." Natsume said to Len, then ran out. Len took one look at the door, then got up. He ran for the door.

"Len, what are you doing?" Gou asked.

"I have to fight the Zowazowa, because it's all my fault." Len said, then ran out.

"WAIT!" Gou shouted, but Len was out already. "Maitaze, this boy is so determined. And that item still hasn't made it here yet."

Polar Jin was with some Rinshis that used Gengi. They attacked civilians, gathering screams. Roy and Natsume entered the scene. "What are those things?" Roy asked. A group of Rinshi were making their ways towards the two.

"No time for questions." Natsume said. Then the two prepared their changers. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" They pushed the button on the Gekichangers. "Beast On!" The two punched the air. A pink suit formed around Natsume, while a green one formed around Roy.

"Techniques of the soul bloom this grand flower. Blooming Technique, Gekipink!" Natsume's role call.

"Daily training allows the refinement of the heart. Fiery Heart, Gekigreen!" Roy's role call.

The Rinshis were hopping towards the two, then Roy rapid punched a group down. The two new Gekirangers ran towards the battle.

Len made his way to the battle. "Sugoi!" Len said as he saw the two in their suits. Some Rinshis were about to strike Len. Len palm pressed all of them. "These are just small fries." Len ran towards where he felt the Zowazowa. Roy noticed Len rushing in.

"Hey!" Roy shouted. Roy kicked five rinshis down. "It's dangerous!"

Natsume grabbed a bunch of the Rinshi's javelins into a group, then flung all of them down. "Len, where are you going?" She asked, elegantly dodging.

"Have to beat the Zowazowa!" Len shouted.

"What is he saying?" Roy asked. Then Roy had to dodge a Rinshi. Roy kicked the Rinshi back. "Geki Waza, Shun Shun Dan!" Roy fired the green Gekicheetah at a group of Rinshi. They were all struck down in a flash.

Natsume pressed her Gekichanger. "Geki Waza, Ten Ten Dan!" Natsume fired a pink Gekijaguar, without the visor eyes, but with blue eyes, at a group of Rinshis. Pink Gekijaguar spun and struck the Rinshis.

Len saw Polar Jin, then Len kicked Polar Jin, sending Polar Jin flying. Polar Jin looked at Len. "Who are you?" Polar Jin asked.

"Someone who will defeat you." Len said. Len threw many punches at Polar Jin. Polar Jin caught the punches.

"My oh my, Geki and Rinki. You're quite the master." Polar Jin said. "But that is no match for my Gengi!" Polar Jin emitted Gengi and knocked Len's fist back. "Gengi, Freezing Blitz!" Polar Jin started punching Len with frozen fists. Len was hit and went flying to a wall. Len shouted in pain. "Scream for me."

"Never!" Len shouted. Then a little girl's cry could be heard. Polar Jin and Len looked towards the little girl, who was on her knees.

"Then since you won't scream, I'll get a scream from that little girl then." Polar Jin said and walk towards the little girl. "After all, the screams of the dying are the most satisfactory." Polar Jin walked towards the little girl.

"Little Girl, Run!" Len shouted. The little girl looked up, and yelped, about to run from Polar Jin, only for Polar Jin to grab her. "Don't!" Len got up.

"Just die!" Polar Jin said, then fired a ice stream at Len. Len was knocked back, then Polar Jin fired Gengi at Len, creating explosions. Len was shouting in pain.

"Ah, onii-chan." The girl said.

Polar Jin chuckled. "Now, scream!" Polar Jin was about to claw the girl with his claw.

"Stop it." Len said softly, but getting louder. "Stop it, STOP IT!" Len shouted, roaring a Liger's roar. The roar made Polar Jin flinch.

"What the?" Polar Jin said, looking towards Len.

"Rin Rin Ken!" Gou's voice sounded, and a purple blade was heading straight for Polar Jin, slicing Polar Jin. Polar Jin dropped the little girl. Gou came running over to Len. Gou had a red suitcase with him. "You okay?" Gou asked. Len nodded. Then Gou opened up the suitcase, revealing a pair of fingerless gloves that looked liked Gekichangers, only the left one had a brace on it.

"What is that?" Len asked.

"Shin Gekichangers." Gou said. "This one of SCRTC's newest items. Jan asked that this be completed for you."

"For me?" Len asked. "Master Jan?"

"This differs from the Gekichangers, as they have the ability to use both Geki and Rinki. It is an ideal item for you." Gou said. "Take it." Len put on the Changers. "Now, go!"

"Got it!" Len shouted, and ran up. "Zowazowa is making me Kichikichi." Len said to Polar Jin. "It's unforgivable!" Len shouted, then got into Tiger stance. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" Len pushed the brace device on the left glove. "Beast On!" Len pressed the Gekichanger glove, then punched the air.

"The Shin Gekichanger." Gou said. "It's a device that stores Geki and Rinki in the brace device and forms a suit that is the color that corresponds to the user. This device is surely a Len special device."

Len scratched the air twice, and a red suit formed around him. The helmet formed. The suit was almost identical to Gekired's suit, but the helmet had a liger motif to it.

"What!" Polar Jin shouted.

Len broke into a run, then punched Polar Jin hard, knocking Polar Jin into some trees. "Run." Len said to the little girl. The little girl nodded and ran. Natsume and Roy came running over.

"Len?" Natsume asked.

"Such power." Roy said in awe, but he still hated Len.

Polar Jin froze the tree, and landed on the ground. Len ran over to Polar Jin, then threw Polar Jin into the air, and kicked Polar Jin. Len jumped into the air, and brought Polar Jin to the ground with a lion palm attack. Len swept kicked Polar Jin into the air while Polar Jin was still down, and used a tiger palm attack to push Polar Jin away. Then Len jumped into the air. "Take this!" Len's right leg emitted Geki, while his left emitted Rinki. Len used a multi no shadow kick on Polar Jin. Polar Jin was knocked back. "This is it, Geki Waza, Goyu Ho Dan!" Len shouted. The move that he used so long ago when he first learned Lion Ken, was amplified by the Gekiranger power. Len fired Gekiliger at Polar Jin. Gekiliger clawed Polar Jin, then bit Polar Jin. Gekiliger threw Polar Jin to a broken wall. Polar Jin landed with a thud. "Yata!" Len shouted. "The power of a Gekiranger is so Nikiniki!" Len shouted.

Natsume and Roy came running over. "Len, that was so cool." Natsume said.

Roy was silent, then punched Len on the arm softly. "Not bad." Roy said.

But Polar Jin got up. The three got into ready stance. Polar Jin growled. "Not bad, not bad at all." Polar Jin said. "But, can you do this!?" Polar Jin got into growing stance.

"That stance." Len said.

"Genshin Goten Hen!" Polar Jin grew.

"Yikes!" Roy shouted. "That guy just grew!"

"What can you do!?" Polar Jin shouted, ready to step on Len and the other two. They rolled away, but the force of the ground shaking caused them to flinch. "Die!"

"NO!" Len shouted. Polar Jin was about to step on the three.

Academy File. Gou is seen sitting at his desk. "Shin Gekichangers." Gou said. "They act just like the original Gekichangers, but with a few differences."

Shafu appears. "One, is that this changer really signifies the unity of the two schools." Shafu says.

"The ability to use Geki and Rinki." Gou said. "And it's all thanks to this brace."

Shafu took one look at a picture of the Shin Gekichanger. "Why is there a brace again?" He asked.

"Uh, because well." Gou said. "Maitaze, I really don't know." File ends.

(Ending, Tao plays. Like actual series ending, but with Jan replaced by Len, Ran, Natsume, and Retsu, Roy. Miki is replaced by Gou. Shafu is the same. And the Gekibeasts are different as well, since there are new Gekirangers.)

How do you like? I will try writing this fic without spoilers for what I have planned for my Geki Jyu Revival fic, but once I do get to a point where spoilers will have no choice but to appear, this story will be put on Hiatus. Please review and see you soon. Also, if you have monster ideas, please feel free to give me some ideas, by giving a name, animal, and maybe attacks, and personality if wanted as well as appearance if wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Super Sentai.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Mirai Ken!**

"Genshin Goten Hen!" Polar Jin shouted and grew.

"HOLY COW!" Roy shouted. "How did he get so large!"

"DIE!" Polar Jin shouted, and was about to step on the Gekirangers. They rolled away, but the force of the step caused the ground the shake, thus the three flinched. Polar Jin came in for one more stomp.

"NO!" The three shouted.

_Sensing one's beast heart . . . A kenpou for obtaining beast power . . . Jyuken. Jyuken used to be split into two opposing schools. One a Jyuken of Justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts! The other, an evil Jyuken, Rinjyuken Aku Gata! The two schools now united, martial artists destined to fight and strive for the top every day, they improve . . . they defend!_ (One more thing, when Mele and Rio are supposed to appear in the real opening, replace with Ron wearing a gold and red suit that almost resembles Rio's, but with a large red robe covering it. Ron throws the robe away. Long appears in the darkness that the robe creates. Long laughs, then turns into the Doukokugan.)

Chapter 2

"NO!" The three shouted. The foot was near.

"JYUKEN GATTAI!" Gou's voice sounded. A large giant kicked Polar Jin. The three looked up. "Gekitohja Wolf, burning up!"

"Gou!" Len shouted.

Roy just stared at Gekitohja Wolf. "Suge."

Natsume sighed. "That was close."

Gekitohja Wolf and Polar Jin were staring at each other, waiting for the other to attack.

Bae, the mini Fly Ken user, came flying over. "And today in such a long time, I get to see a giant battle!" Bae shouted.

"Bae!" Len shouted. "Long time no see!"

Bae turned to see Len. "Gekired is talking to me. Jan, when did you come back?"

Len fell down in shame. "Bae, you don't recognize me?" Len asked pointing at himself. Bae shook his head. "Your guest commentator!"

"I have many guest commentators." Bae remarked, then Len started sobbing. Bae noticed Len's helmet had a different motif from a tiger. It looked like a liger motif. "OH! You're Len."

"SING GOONG!" Len shouted, thrusting his fist up.

"What are you speaking?" Roy asked.

"Cantonese." Len replied.

"Really?" Roy asked. Zowazowa didn't sound Cantonese to him.

"NOW ON TO THE BATTLE!" Bae shouted. "And with me is guest commentator, my trusty guest commentator, LEN!"

"Even at this age and wearing a Gekiranger suit, I'm still a guest commentator." Len remarked.

(BC) Gekitohja Wolf and Polar Jin run towards each other. Polar Jin strikes with a claw. Gekitohja Wolf ducks. "Take this!" Gou shouts, and Gekitohja Wolf delivers a heavy uppercut! Polar Jin is in the air.

"GENGI, POLAR POLAR STORM!" Polar Jin creates a blizzard! Gekitohja Wolf is knocked back.

"Here I go!" Gou shouts. Gekitohja Wolf jumps in the air, then kicks Polar Jin down with the wolf leg. Gekitohja Wolf lands. The Wolf Blade attaches to the Wolf Head! This is Gekitohja Wolf's hissatsu waza! "Gekitohja Wolf, Geki Waza! Dai Ro Ro Kick!" Gekitohja Wolf launches the Wolf Blade!

"I'm outta here!" Polar Jin spins! He disappears. The hissatsu misses, but danger is averted. (EC)

All four Gekirangers returned to civilian form. Gou landed on the ground perfectly. Roy came running up to Gou. "That was so cool!" Roy shouted. "What was that?"

"That?" Gou asked. "That's a technique used to combat enlarged enemies."

"Teach me that!" Roy shouted.

"Eh?" Gou asked in confusion.

"I can't have you fight our battles, I mean let the young do the fighting." Roy said.

Gou glared at Roy. "I'm not that old." Gou said, with an irritated stare.

"Sorry." Roy said, sweat dropping.

"Besides, this is not the technique you're supposed to use anyway." Gou said.

"Huh?" Roy said in confusion. He was the only one that was confused. Bae perched himself on Gou's shoulder.

"Yep, you three have to learn the Bai Bai Bunshin Hen." Bae explained.

"HUH!" Roy said loudly.

The five of them were back in the office. Shafu was explaining. "Bai Bai Bunshin Hen, when Shin-Gi-Tai is perfected, it allows one to project their Geki in a gigantic form."

"I don't need that!" Roy said. "I want to use a giant robot like Gou did."

Everyone flinched upon hearing Roy call Gekitohja Wolf a robot. "Boy, that was a combination of Gekibeasts." Len said.

"MY NAME IS ROY NOT BOY!" Roy shouted to Len. "And what do you mean by having perfect Shin-Gi-Tai. So I have to perfect my Body and Technique?"

Shafu shook his head. "You three have to use the technique." Shafu said, pointing at Natsume, Len, and Roy.

Roy looked around. "Natsume-Sempai has Technique, I have Heart. What does this weird guy have?" Roy asked pointing at Len.

"Len here?" Gou asked. "He's the body."

Roy dropped his mouth and started stammering. "Body!" He shouted.

"Yeah." Gou said. "He had that position locked down for him a long time ago."

"Really?" Roy and Len asked. Gou nodded.

"Then why did we have that tournament?" Roy asked.

"Because," Gou answered. "Len never answered back."

"Answer back?" Len asked.

"We sent you a letter two weeks ago." Gou said. "Because you didn't answer, we had to improvise. Unfortunately, all that came out was Ron stealing the Doukokugan."

"Two weeks ago . . . OH!" Len pondered, then shouted. "That was the week my grandpa kicked me out, or actually I ran out."

Gou, Natsume, and Shafu just stared at Len, though Shafu had his eyes closed. "Maita, how coincidental." Gou said, knocking his forehead.

"So where did you stay?" Natsume asked.

"Streets." Len said. Everyone in the room was silent. "What? Many people know me."

"That's pretty vague." Gou said.

"Well, I did stay with Master Jan before I came to Japan." Len said.

"Okay, okay. We got that story, now can we just learn how to how to make that ro . . ." Roy said, then everyone just stared at him like he was an idiot, especially Bae. "I mean that giant."

"You can't." Gou said.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Because, your Shin-Gi-Tai is not in synch." Shafu explained.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"You do not accept Len as part of the triangle." Shafu answered.

Roy dropped his mouth. "How am I suppose to accept him!?" He asked. "He's weird."

"Just like Jan." Gou answered.

Roy looked at Len. "Just like Master Jan . . ." Roy said. Roy's eyes started twitching. "That's how Master Jan is like? Him." Roy then closed his eyes. "I WILL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE YOU!" Roy shouted at Len.

Len then pointed at Roy. "YOU!" Len shouted. "You are my destined rival!" Len shouted to Roy. Roy stepped back in surprise.

"What was that?" Roy said.

"It means I acknowledge you." Len said. "Something about you, it just wants me to improve myself, I want to surpass you."

"You!" Roy shouted, throwing a punch at Len. Roy doesn't acknowledge Len, so he somewhat misinterpreted what Len said. Len grabbed Roy's fist and flipped Roy to the ground.

"Give it up." Gou said. "Len's a genius, you're still a beginner at most."

"A genius, this guy." Roy said, getting up. "Forget you!" Roy stormed out the door.

"Roy!" Gou shouted, then followed Roy.

Len and Natsume looked at each other. "What did I say?" Len asked, almost weeping and pointing at himself.

"Don't worry about Roy." Natsume said. "He a little prideful."

Shafu took out a silver triangle. "There is training in learning to acknowledge those that you hate." Shafu tapped the triangle.

The door opened, with Ken, Gekichopper, now with a large beard instead of a goatee, walking in. Len noticed Ken, who was pushing a cart. Ken wore what looked like his original clothes. "KEN!" Len shouted, running up to Ken.

Ken stared at Len. "Are you Jan, or Rio?" Ken asked. Len and Natsume both dropped down in shame.

"How come no one recognizes me?" Len asked Natsume. Natsume shrugged.

Ken squinted his eyes. "LEN!" Ken hugged Len. Len cried out in Joy and hugged back. "You've grown so much!"

"And you've grown . . ." Len stared at Ken's beard, "a beard." Ken let go of Len and stroked the beard and smiled.

"I like it." Ken said, nodding his head.

"Doesn't it get in the way of your work?" Len asked.

"Surprisingly, no." Ken said. "But, since you're here, here's your items!" Ken pushed the cart to Len, pushing Len on the stomach. Len grunted in pain. If his body wasn't strong, then Len would be suffering extremely. Len noticed a red Geki Claw with white stripes and red Gekinunchakus which had more black stripes. Len pointed at the two items. Ken nodded. "They both have the ability to channel both Geki and Rinki. Would've been here sooner, but . . ."

"You went on strike again." Len said with a chuckling glare.

Ken sweat dropped. "Never mind." Ken said. Len picked his Gekinunchaku up.

"I FEEL NIKINIKI!" Len shouted, then started swinging his Gekinunchaku around, then bumped his head with the nunchaku. "Aiya." Everyone in the room stared at Len's blunder. "Sorry, just got excited." Then Len whispered to Ken.

"You want me to make what!?" Ken shouted. Len whispered again. Ken started to whimper. "More work for me." Ken started sobbing and walked out.

"Sorry!" Len shouted to Ken when Ken walked out. Len took the claw up. "Maybe I should consider this a SCRTC secret item."

"I think it to be best in your case." Shafu said.

"Roy would probably be jealous of you." Natsume said. "He works so hard on his Jyuken. It just breaks my heart to see him like the way he is around you."

Len blinked his eyes, not in confusion but in realization. Len smiled a real evil smile. "Then I know what I must do." Then he looked up and noticed Natsume cringing back in fear, and Shafu's eyes wide open. Bae was perched on Natsume's shoulder. "What?"

"Len," Natsume said, "has anyone told you your smile is pretty creepy."

"You mean Master Rio's smile." Len said.

"No wonder it looks the way it does." Shafu said in realization. Then he whispered, "This boy takes after both his masters. There is training in mastering a master's technique." Shafu said, tapping his triangle.

Gou was running all over looking for Roy. Gou came up to the park and passed it. Then Gou walked backwards back to the park. Roy was there standing still, cherry blossoms falling off the trees. Roy's eyes were closed, as if he was focusing, then Roy started swinging his fists rapidly. "KANJOU!" Roy shouted. Gou had his hands to his hip. Roy was catching all the petals. Eventually Roy stopped. He caught a bunch.

Gou walked forward. "That was good." Gou said. Roy sighed. "What's wrong?" Roy looked at Gou with puppy dog eyes.

The two decided to eat at a ramen shop. "Itadakimasu!" Gou shouted and separated his chopsticks and started eating. Roy just sat there. "Maita, if you're not going to eat, why did you order."

Roy snapped back into reality. "Sorry." Roy ate slowly.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Gou asked. "Is it Len?"

"Of course it is!" Roy shouted, then the owner of the shop glared at Roy for being so loud. "Gomen." The owner walked off. "It's just . . . I don't know."

"Is it his personality and that Master Jan doesn't have the personality you hoped he had?" Gou asked.

"What?" Roy said in surprise. "Of course not. This has nothing to do with who Master Jan is."

"Really, because I thought . . ." Gou started but never finished.

"Please, this has nothing to do with Master Jan." Gou was about to say something. Roy pointed at Gou "And you look like you're about to mention my master's name."

"Nothing then." Gou said. Roy had a way of knowing what words were going to come out of Gou. "So does this have to do with Natsume?"

Roy spit some soup out. The owner of the shop walked back and stared at Roy. Roy apologized and wiped what he spat out. The owner walked off. "What does Natsume-Sempai have to do with this?" Roy said with a nervous smile. Roy ate some noodles.

"Then what is it?" Gou asked, eating a second bowl of Ramen.

Roy stopped eating. "It's just, Len, he's so," Roy tried looking for a word, "good." Gou stared at Roy with intrigue. "Len, Jyuken appears to come naturally to him, especially the power he showed me. And me, I had to work extremely hard to get to my spot." Gou nodded. "But he seems so weird at the same time, and I feel like I would be wasting my time having him as a comrade."

Gou chuckled. "You know, you seem a bit like my brother despite being influenced by Ran." Gou said. "From what I've heard he and Ran were reluctant in teaching Jan Jyuken." Gou noticed that Roy had a stupefied look.

"Master Ran?" Roy asked in surprise. Gou shushed Roy. (Don't want to give spoilers now would we? :P)

Gou continued, "but, eventually Retsu taught Jan how to use the Gekinunchakus, and their Shin-Gi-Tai became united. Len acknowledges you, you are his destined rival."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy asked.

"Something he got from Rio." Gou said with a chuckle. Gou ate a third bowl of Ramen, while Roy was just halfway done with his own first bowl.

"Gou, you eat a lot." Roy remarked.

Len was at the park. Leaves were falling off the trees. Len held the Gekinunchakus, and swung them. Len was blowing the leaves away. Len did it perfectly as he grabbed the Nunchaku. "Knew my skills didn't dwindle." Len said happily. Len laid on the ground, his hands behind his head. Len sighed. "I wonder if Gekiliger will ever get a physical form, what do you think?" Len asked no one. Then Gekiliger appeared to materialize next to Len! Gekiliger sighed! Len's beasts have personalities! Weird. Gekiliger disappeared. Roy was walking towards Len slowly. Len noticed Roy. Roy was glaring at Len, with a look in his eyes, a determined look. "Yo." Len said.

"Len," Roy said. "I, as your destined rival, challenge you." Roy said dramatically. _Now why did I call myself his destined rival!? _Roy thought. Len sat up.

Len smiled his evil smile. "Good." Len said softly. Roy cringed back in fear and shuddered. Len was stupefied by Roy's action. "What?" Len asked Roy.

"Nothing, just . . . has anyone ever told you that you have a real creepy smile." Roy said, nervously. Len fell down with shame. Roy got into his cheetah stance. "Koe!"

Len flipped up. "Sure thing!" Len got into tiger stance. The two charged at each other. Len attempted a tiger palm. Roy ducked, then swept kicked. Len fell down, then pushed himself back up. Roy swung a fist, Len blocked the fist then jumped back. Len switched to Lion stance. Roy noticed that Len changed stances. Roy also noticed that Len did this regularly. Roy ran ready to use a side kick. Len tried a fist. The two attacks collided and the two went flying. Len landed near his Gekinunchakus while Roy landed near a fallen tree branch, which was long and thick. The two grabbed the items that were near them. Roy stripped the branch of its leaves, leaving two smaller branches at the ends. Len started swinging his Gekinunchaku around as Roy did with the stick. Roy slammed the ground once. The two started clashing, and Roy's stick was quite strong. Eventually Len struck downwards. Roy tried to defend, but Len broke the Stick in half. Len was about to finish with a kick, until Roy held the two pieces of the broken stick like Tonfas and pointed at Len's neck. Len's foot was in front of Roy's face. Roy was calm while Len was nervously sweating.

Roy smirked. "Checkmate." Roy said. Len and Roy lowered their leg and tonfa respectively.

Len stared at Roy. Then Len started laughing. "Good job!" Len shouted in joy. "If that was a real battle, I would probably be dead."

Roy smirked. "I still don't acknowledge you." Roy said. Then Len hugged Roy. "AI!"

"Then what will it take?" Len asked. Len's face was uncomfortably close to Roy's.

Roy sweated nervously. "First, I don't swing this way." Roy pushed Len off.

"Me neither." Len said with his hands behind his head.

"Second, I don't like how you call Natsume-Sempai without honorifics." Roy said.

"Okay, from now on Natsume is Natsume-Sempai." Len said nodding. Roy fell down with a thud.

"I didn't mean you had to copy me." Roy said getting up. "That's all."

"Guess we're comrades." Len said with a big smile. "But that doesn't mean that I will ever let you surpass me."

"That's my line!" Roy shouted. Len walked passed Roy.

"Next time we fight, make sure you're stronger." Len said.

"What was that!?" Roy shouted. "I beat you!"

"Next time I won't hold back." Len said. Roy was steaming.

"Fine." Roy said after a moment of hesitation. "But I will surpass you!"

"That would be good, my destined rival!" Len shouted.

"I won't lose to you in Jyuken or love!" Roy shouted. Then Len just kept staring at Roy with a gaping face.

"Love?" Len said in confusion.

"Never mind!" Roy shouted.

"Still, Roy is Wakiwaki!" Len shouted.

"What does that mean?" Roy asked, curiously.

"Those are words that Master Jan uses." Len said. That didn't really answer Roy at all. Then the two's Gekichangers started beeping.

Natsume's voice sounded. "Guys, something is happening in the center of the city."

"Got that." Roy shouted. Roy ran passed Len. "We're in this together, right?"

"Of course!" Len shouted with a smile, again the evil one. The two ran out.

They ran to the center of the city, only to be embraced by a sudden chill. "Dang, it's really cold here!" Roy remarked. The two were shivering. Len's jacket didn't help at all.

Natsume came running over wearing a heavy coat. "You guys okay?" She asked the two, who had their backs turned. They turned around.

"What does it look like, Natsume-Sempai?" Len asked. The two were blue in the face and there appeared to be icicles on the bottom of their noses.

"Never mind." Natsume said, then noticed that Len just called her Natsume-Sempai. Natsume looked at Len with confusion. Len just nodded.

Then a blizzard was heading for the three. People on the streets running to a place for warmth, were running from the blizzard. "WATCH OUT!" The three Gekirangers shouted, then each channeled Geki into their feet, allowing them to jump high to the top of a building.

"This has to be a work of Polar Jin." Len said. The three ran around the building to find a place to jump down, only for gold lightning to attack them. Ron was standing there with Rinshis.

"Ron!" Roy and Natsume shouted. Ron smirked.

"So you're the reason for Polar Jin's attacks!" Roy shouted.

"Why?" Natsume asked.

Ron's face maddened. "Because, I hate all Jyuken Users!" Ron shouted. "I gave my very best when I was young all the way to the present, but the students always picked on me, giving me insulting nicknames. I couldn't stand it, and when I get power to surpass them all, Master banishes me!" Ron's eyes seem to change. "That changes, Rinshi!" Ron disappeared in a golden mist and the Rinshis started hopping to the three Gekirangers.

"Ron." Natsume said with a disheartened look.

"Zowazowa is getting on my nerves!" Len shouted.

"Len, IKOE!" Ron shouted. Natsume's face brightened up upon seeing the two act like true comrades.

"Here we go!" Natsume shouted, throwing her coat away. Len was between the two. Natsume and Roy prepared the regular Henshin, while Len got into Tiger Stance.

"Tagire Kemono No Chikara, Beast On!" The three shouted. The three transformed.

"Techniques of the soul bloom this grand flower. Blooming Technique, Gekipink!"

"Daily Training allows the refinement of the flaming heart. Fiery Heart, Gekigreen!"

"This body swells the Ferociousness of a Lion, and the Power of a Tiger. U . . .uh." Len tried finding the right word to describe himself. "What was I?"

"Indestructible Body." Natsume said.

Len pondered. "UNBREAKABLE BODY, GEKIRED!"

"That's Master Jan's." Natsume remarked.

"I know, just honoring my master." Len said. "Our Blazing Ki is the proof of Justice."

"Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" Their Geki and Rinki were emitted.

"Ikuze!" Roy shouted. The three charged.

"Gekitonfa!" Roy and Natsume shouted, bringing out Gekitonfa out, each having one that corresponded to their colors. Roy and Natsume were smacking the Rinshis with the Tonfas.

"Long Baton!" Natsume shouted and connected her two tonfas. She started smacking the Rinshis. She jumped. "Mai Mai Da! Long Baton Style!" She spun her body and slammed into three Rinshis that were in a row. They disappeared. Some Rinshis tried to stab her with a Javelin. Natsume bended her body back, then spun the Gekitonfa Long Baton on her body, thus smashing the Rinshis. (It's a surprise her chest didn't get in the way)

Roy was beating the Rinshis with his green Gekitonfa. Eventually the Rinshis brought out javelins and tried stabbing Roy. Roy had to react, he couldn't block well with his Tonfas. Then Roy connected the two. "Long Baton!" Roy shouted. Then Roy started spinning the Gekitonfa Long Baton around. Roy blocked the Javelin, then smashed the floor. Roy tripped a number of Rinshis. "Kan Kan Da!" Roy shouted, then his Gekitonfa Long Baton was electrified. Roy started destroying Rinshis.

Natsume defended against a Javelin, then separated her Gekitonfa Long Baton back to Gekitonfa. One of her Tonfas was still defending, while Natsume used the other to smack other Rinshis away, finishing with the Rinshi she was blocking.

Len fought with his fists. "Geki Waza, Goyu Ho Dan!" Len fired Gekiliger at a group, then Len kicked two down the building. Len brought out his Gekinunchakus. Len started smashing the Rinshis. "Geki on one side." Len said, channeling Geki into the right side. Len was still smacking the Rinshis. "Rinki on the other." Len channeled Rinki into the left side. "This is the end!" Len shouted and started swinging his Gekinunchaku, using fiery smashes. All the Rinshis that were around Len were destroyed, as well as the ones around Roy and Natsume. "And that's that." Len remarked. Then Polar Jin, giant, was walking near the building, still creating his winter wonderland. The ground was almost covered with snow, and some people were trapped in the snow and freezing. "Zowazowa bastard!" Len shouted. Polar Jin turned to face Len, and blew a breath, blowing Len back a little. "Damn Dekadeka Bastard!" Len shouted.

"Is there anything we can do?" Roy asked. Their Gekichangers started beeping.

"You three, you can use Bai Bai Bunshin Hen to intercept Polar Jin." Gou sounded.

"Can we do that?" Roy asked.

"It's worth a try." Natsume said. "After all, I think our Shin-Gi-Tai is good enough."

"Ikuzo!" Len shouted. The three got into summoning stance.

"Geki Waza, Bai Bai Bunshin Hen!" The three summoned their respective beasts. They appeared above the Gekirangers. The Gekirangers entered the beasts. "Jyuken Gattai!"

Polar Jin noticed the three beasts running towards him. "WHAT IN THE!?" He shouted. The Gekibeasts were still phantom like, but they attacked Polar Jin. Shin Gekicheetah attacked with swift claw attacks, Shin Gekijaguar spun and struck Polar Jin, Gekiliger rammed into Polar Jin and jumped over the fallen Polar Jin.

Gekiliger roared. Shin Gekijaguar and Shin Gekicheetah roared as well. They formed into leg pieces, and combined onto Gekiliger. Shin Gekijaguar was the right foot, and Shin Gekicheetah was the left. Gekiliger's head roared and formed a face that was similar to Gekitohja, but the head had a small red mane on.

The new giant landed, and the snow on the ground was pushed upwards. Polar Jin stepped back in fear.

"They did it." Gou said, watching the battle from his computer.

"Of course those three did." Shafu said. "There is training in achieving a new skill." Shafu tapped his triangle.

"What should we call this?" Roy asked.

"Shin Gekitohja!" Len shouted, already thought up a name. (That may be the name, but we will call it Gekitohja in action sequences until the original Gekitohja makes an appearance.)

"Shin Gekitohja, burning up!" The three shouted, with Gekitohja mimicking their movements.

"Come at me then!" Polar Jin shouted, charging at Gekitohja. Gekitohja ran as well. Gekitohja jumped and kicked Polar Jin back. Polar Jin was sliding all over the ground. Gekitohja landed, then flipped backwards, and landed. Polar Jin got up. "Gengi, Freezing Stream!" Polar Jin fired a blizzard stream at Gekitohja. Gekitohja did a back flip and flipped up, then bounced off a building.

Bae came flying, with a scarf around his neck. (BC) SHIN GEKITOHJA! A new formation in the history of Jyuken! I have not seen one in such a long time! Gekitohja draws the Shin Gekisetsukon, made up of the three tails of the three Gekibeasts that make up Shin Gekitohja!

"Ready Len?" Roy asked.

"Ready Roy!" Len answered.

Gekitohja swings the Gekisetsukon around, smashing Polar Jin. "Freezing Blitz!" Polar Jin's hands freeze up, and start punching.

"Oh no you don't!" Roy shouted.

Gekitohja expertly dodges all the punches, then the Gekisetsukon takes on a rod form and smashes into Polar Jin's guts! Polar Jin is knocked back.

"TODOMEDA!" Len shouted.

"Shin Gekitohja, Geki Waza, Shin Dai Gan Gan Ken!" Gekitohja starts spinning his upper body! Gekitohja runs toward Polar Jin. Polar Jin is getting up, only to be smacked by Shin Gekitohja's Hissatsu! "Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki!" Polar Jin's face is smacked repeatedly! Gekitohja finishes as he gets behind Polar Jin. Polar Jin turns to face Shin Gekitohja.

"NO!" Polar Jin's body becomes gray, and explodes! The ice on the ground melts, and the people are okay!

"Shin Gekitohja, WIN!"(EC)

Back in SCRTC's office, everyone was celebrating the arrival of Shin Gekitohja. "YATA!" Len and Roy shouted. The two seemed so chummy, but Roy and Len still had their rivalry. Gou gave Len a red Jyuken Uniform. Len quickly changed into it, but Natsume had to cover her eyes. Len kept the top unbuttoned. They had cake, with a little girl, wearing a pink dress and a bow on her head, sitting on Gou's lap. Len noticed the little girl.

"Gou, who's that? Your daughter?" Len asked.

Gou sweat dropped. "I'm single." He remarked. "This is my niece, Ichigo Fukami."

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo." Len said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Ichigo said. "But you're still not as strong as Uncle Gou!" Ichigo screamed like a spoiled child.

"HUH?" Len said in surprise.

"Uncle Gou, teach me Fukami Ryu!" Ichigo shouted, shaking Gou's collar and himself back and forth.

"MAITAZE!" Gou shouted. The High Executive position wasn't tough, but his niece was STRESSFUL!

Len whispered to Natsume. "Is she always like that?" Len asked. Natsume nodded. "Shouldn't she be more interested in Retsu's paintings?" Natsume shrugged. "Wow, painting and practicing Jyuken, yet he doesn't get recognition from his own daughter." Len said sweat dropping.

Ron reappeared in a place that was burnt down. "Why are we here?" He asked the Doukokugan.

"You need a place to train your Gengi." The Doukokugan said, then chuckled.

On a less serious note, lets check up on Ken. Ken was smashing something with a hammer, then dropped the hammer on the table. "AHH!" Ken shouted rubbing his head frustratingly. "STRIKE!" Apparently, what Len asked Ken to do was too much, at least for him.

Academy file! "Shin Gekichangers!" Gou shouted. "Not only do they use both Geki and Rinki, but they can store more items." Gou tried to beast on with the Shin Gekichangers. "BEAST ON!" Nothing happened. "And since I can't use these to change, I can't store things in it."

Len appears with the Shin Gekichangers near a table. "AY!" Len swings his hand, and a feast materializes on the table. Gou and Ichigo stare at Len eating the feast with wide eye stares.

"I didn't know it had that much storing capacity." Gou said.

"Maitaze." Gou and Ichigo said, knocking their foreheads.

File ends, DESTINED ENDING PLAYS! (Dark Pulse Unwavering Desire plays. An ending that represents the rivalry between Len and Roy. Len and Roy are standing back to back with each other. Len has his hands in his pocket. The scene is in a dark background. The two looked down on the floor. Then the two are shown in separate scenes as kids. Len practices Lion and Tiger Ken, while Roy is seen practicing with regular Gekitonfas, switching between tonfa and long baton. The two eventually face each other and grow up. Len has a hand to his face while Roy prepares a battle stance. Len flings his hand and run towards Roy as Roy also runs, each with fierce determination in their eyes and face. The two roar and throw a fist infused with Ki that matched the color of their suit. The punches land, and the ending ends.)

How was this chapter? How is Len and Roy's destined rivalry and how would you compare them to Jan and Rio, like which character corresponds to who? And is Ichigo's mother obvious? If so, please give a name and it won't be a spoiler anymore when I mention it. Also, can someone give me an idea on an evil female general for Ron? Monster ideas are also appreciated. How was the ending? Please answer some of these questions so I know what to write in the next chapter and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Super Sentai. I do own Roy and Ron. Here are the rest of the Shin Gekirangers (please tell me if you like the names.). Also sorry if the first two chapters seemed so much like the series, just trying to compare the old team with the new.

Liza Hayate: Gekisaffron (Is it okay?). She comes from a family that specializes in Samurai teachings, however, after seeing Gou in action, she has started her own violent training. She is the second person to obtain Shigeki. She dubs her style as Hayate Ryu, a style that is to counter Gou's Fukami Ryu. She is quite serious, but she has a soft side.

Mizuki Hayashi (Is it okay?): Gekiaqua. He is Gorie Yen's apprentice, but because he has such a patient style, he obtained an entirely new type of Geki, UmiGeki, a special blue color Geki that allows one to manipulate water. Because of this, he was sent to Sharkie Chan to learn Shark Ken. He is the patient type, not the rash hotheaded type like Len or Roy. He is a big fan of Gorie Yen's book, and would usually read it in his free time. He's not one to slack off, and he will always help those in need.

Carl: Shin Gekichopper. The Australian Kid (?) from episode 43. He eventually learned Rhino Ken from Ken, but details about him will be revealed later. Learned Geki Kensan, though at first glance, it seems impossible that he even learned it (Hint). Suit looks like Gekichopper Suit, but with a few modifications, like a metal feet guard on his leg, which can extend out a blade. Uses a new version of the Saiblade, with very little changes from the original.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Mirai Ken!**

Chapter 3

Roy yawned when he entered the office. He saw Gou and Len sparring with each other. Shigeki could be seen from Gou's fist, and Len emitted Geki from his right hand, and Rinki from the left. Len still had his Jyuken Jacket unbuttoned. Roy rubbed his eyes. "Geez, barely slept last night." Roy said. Roy was holding a bottle of milk. Roy opened it and gulped it down. He stared at Gou and Len's battle. Roy dropped on a seat. Roy looked up, then looked at his Gekichanger. "Sure feels good that I finally get a chance to use this for something good." Roy stared at the ceiling. "And today," Roy said softly, "I'm going to ask Natsume-Sempai on a date." He had a big smile.

Len swept kicked and Gou jumped. Gou landed and gave a knee kick. Len blocked it. Then Len turned his head and saw Roy. "Oh, Roy's here." Len said. Gou and Len ended the battle. Then Len ran to the wall, which had a Gekitonfa Long Baton displayed. Len grabbed it and threw it at Roy. Roy didn't react and it struck his head.

"Itai!" Roy shouted after the Gekitonfa Long Baton struck him. Len held his Gekinunchakus and started swinging it around.

"Roy, come on!" Len shouted, wanting to battle Roy.

Roy growled, then drank from his bottle again. "No." Roy barked. He was tired that day.

"You seem tired." Len said. "Why don't you drink some coffee."

Roy set his bottle down. "I hate coffee." Roy said. Then he finished his milk.

Len had a finger to his lips, and Len looked almost childish. Roy just stared at Len's whole reaction. Roy was shuddering, a grown man Len's age, and he still looks so childish. Roy scoffed. Len then had a real creepy smile on his face. "Judging from that, you really think I'm childish." Len said. Roy's eyes popped open. "You shouldn't be one to think that, I mean, you still drink milk on a regular basis. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, even at midnight I see you go out and get a bottle of milk."

"How do you know all that!?" Roy shouted. "Besides, it's normal for a grown man to drink milk!" Len stuck his tongue out. Len didn't reply. Then Natsume entered the room. "Natsume-Sem . . ." Roy said, then Len pushed Roy to the side and ran up to Natsume.

"Yo, Natsume-Sempai!" Len greeted Natsume. "Want to go out and eat lunch with me today?" Len asked, then Roy's mood darkened.

_NO!_ Roy thought. _I knew it!_ Roy fell with a thud. He started sobbing. "There goes my day."

"Sorry." Natsume said. "No can do." Roy got up in victory, _YES!_ Then Natsume held out a lunch box. "If I did, then you would miss these." Len's eyes started to brighten and Roy fell down in shame again.

"Your pork cube stew!" Len squealed with delight. "I haven't had that in years!" Roy bumped his head on the floor.

"Is this guy Natsume-Sempai's boy friend?" Roy asked himself softly.

"But, do you have enough for all of us?" Len asked. Roy's ear perked up.

"Well, I brought enough for Gou, Ichigo, Master Shafu, Bae, Me, You, and Roy." Natsume said with a smile. Roy stood up.

_Yes, Natsume-Sempai said my name last!_ Roy thought. Then he realized that Len was the one to ask Natsume if she had enough. Roy took one look at Len. Seriously, does this guy like Natsume or not? Roy looked at Len with confusion.

"What?" Len asked.

"Nothing." Roy said turning his head. Roy sighed.

Then Len's head jolted. "Zowazowa!" Len shouted suddenly. Roy jumped in shock and almost fell on his rear as Len's sudden shout scared him. Roy had an annoyed look.

"Ikuzo." Roy said, with very little emotion. This day wasn't going real well with him. Len and Natsume ran out first. Roy ran after, sighing a sigh of depression.

The monster today is a Goat Ken User, named Yagi Jin. He was white in appearance with a goat head on his chest. He had black eyes, with golden elbow, knee pads, and golden chest armor. He had gold mountain goat horns on his head. He had a silver war hammer that had the same gold mountain goat horns, which made up the hammer part of the hammer. There was a goat face protruding from the center of the hammer. He was attacking civilians, slamming them with the hammer. He slammed the ground, creating a shockwave that struck a group of people that were running from Yagi Jin. Yagi Jin walked towards that group, as they tried to crawl away in fear. Yagi Jin was about to throw the finishing blow, until Len ran over and fisted Yagi Jin on the back. Yagi Jin felt the impact and dropped to the ground, with his war hammer for support. Len back flipped back to the other two Gekirangers. The people now had their chance to run away. Yagi Jin turned to face Len and the Gekirangers. "You three!" Yagi Jin shouted angrily.

"Of course, who else?" Len asked. "Ikuzo!"

Len got into his Tiger henshin pose, while Roy and Natsume prepared the usual henshin. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara!" Len pressed his brace then his glove. "Beast, On!" The suits materialized around the three.

"Techniques of the soul bloom this grand flower. Blooming Technique, Gekipink!"

"Daily training allows the refinement of the flaming heart. Fiery Heart, Gekigreen!"

"This body swells with the Ferociousness of a Lion, and the Power of a Tiger. Indestructible Body, Gekired!" Len shouted, then he looked to the side (Roy's side) and clicked his tongue as to taste the word.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know, Indestructible Body just doesn't bide well with me." Len said. "Our Blazing Ki is the proof of Justice!"

_This guy sure gets sidetracked a lot, especially with that whole unbreakable, indestructible thing. _Roy thought. "Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" The three shouted, with Roy having a bit of a late reaction. Their Geki and Rinki were visible for a brief second and created a triangle shape, with Rinki on the top, and Geki on the two edges on the bottom.

"Damn Gekirangers!" Yagi Jin shouted. He stomped towards the three.

"This guy sure doesn't take his time." Len said. "Gekinunchaku!"

"Gekitonfa!" Roy and Natsume shouted. Their weapons materialized in their hands. They ran towards Yagi Jin.

"Gengi!" Yagi (Let's say Yagi is the first name and Jin is the last) shouted, and had his War Hammer up high. "Hammer Breaker!" Yagi shouted and swung down, cracking the ground, and created a golden shockwave.

Len and Natsume easily avoided the attack. Roy, however, took the attack and fell on his back. Len smashed Yagi on the head with the Gekinunchaku, then Len started swinging the Gekinunchaku around, hitting Yagi with each swing. Natsume spun and used Mai Mai Da. She smashed Yagi on the head after Len got out of the way for Natsume to come in for the attack. Natsume's Gekitonfa rolled against Yagi's body. Then Natsume switched to Long Baton mode and thrust the weapon on Yagi's gut. Yagi didn't flinch and swung the hammer from the side, hoping to hit Natsume. Len jumped in and took the attack, but Len's indestructible body, or unbreakable body as Len likes his master's title more, didn't take much damage. Then Len tiger palmed with his right hand, while Natsume spun the Gekitonfa Long Baton on her back and fisted Yagi. Yagi was knocked back. Roy sat up and noticed how Natsume and Len were working well together, even more in synch than when Roy was when he was practicing with Natsume. Roy started steaming, and was, in the least, jealous. Roy slammed his fist on the ground, then jumped up. Roy shouted a violent battle cry and charged at Yagi. Roy grabbed Yagi and kept running.

"Roy!" Len and Natsume shout in surprise. Roy pushed Yagi into a wall of a building, then Roy started beating Yagi with the Gekitonfas. Because Roy's strikes were all random, Yagi didn't take that much damage. Roy tried one final attack from the top. "Kan Kan Da, Tonfa Style!" Roy tried to slam his electrocuted Gekitonfas on Yagi's shoulder. Then Yagi reacted and grabbed Roy's hands, then threw Roy on the ground. Yagi used the butt of his war hammer to slam Roy on the gut. Roy shouted in pain, then Yagi kept stomping on Roy. Roy couldn't take the punishment.

"Roy!" Len shouted. "GOAT BASTARD!" Len shouted quite violently, then Len prepared a real strange stance. His hands were in a Tiger Clawing position, and his legs were crouched. "Geki Waza, Ho Ho Kick!" Len swung his arms, creating a Gekiliger Shape behind him. Len ran towards Yagi, then jumped. Gekiliger batted Len, and Len's foot started glowing with Geki. Len was flying towards Yagi.

Yagi turned to face Len. "What is this, Kamen Rider?" Yagi said frantically, then Len's foot landed. Yagi was sent slamming into the wall, then Len kept punching Yagi hard, until Yagi dropped kicked Len away. Yagi wiped his mouth, for no apparent reason. "You, I'll be back!" Yagi said, then jumped off. Len ran up to the fallen Roy, and the three's suits dematerialized.

Len extended a hand to Roy. "You okay?" Len asked, not as a rival, but as a caring friend. Roy growled then got up on his own. Roy's face was looking towards the ground. Len was worried by Roy's reaction.

"Roy?" Natsume asked as she walked up. She tried to look at Roy's face, but Roy turned his head.

"Roy." Len said sadly. With the way how Len acted, you would think Roy and Len were friends for a long time.

Back at the office, Ichigo was harassing Gou again about Fukami Ryu. Gou was irritated, but also worried as Roy was not with them as they ate Natsume's Pock Cube Stew. Shafu blew his portion and ate. Ichigo calmed down and ate, while sitting on Gou's lap, even though there was a seat next to Gou for Ichigo. Len, though most likely in love with Natsume's cooking, wasn't eating. "What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"It's Roy." Len said. "He seemed so depressed."

"I just hope his mood brightens up." Natsume said.

"What's wrong with Roy Nii-Chan?" Ichigo asked. "He always seemed so fun." Ichigo remarked.

"That boy," Gou said, "he's going through some difficult times right now."

Roy was back in his room. He was lying on the bed, and it turned out his was holding back tears. "Len and Natsume-Sempai." Len said, holding back a sob. "They seem to work so well together. Why can't I?" Roy turned to face a framed picture on his desk. It was a picture of a smiling Ran, with her arm on a child Roy's shoulder. Ran had a V sign on her fingers, while child Roy seemed to be cheering up. "Master Ran." Roy said. Then he remembered something that happened in the past.

_Child Roy was at the park, after a long day of learning Jyuken, most likely he ran there to calm himself, but Roy was crying his eyes out. He kept rubbing his eyes. He choked and kept crying. Ran was running, as if to find Roy. She finally did. "Roy!" Ran ran up to the crying Roy. She crouched to be face to face with Roy. Roy looked at Ran. "What's wrong?" Ran asked nicely._

_Roy kept crying. "I can't do it!" He whined._

"_And what can't you do?" Ran asked._

"_Jyuken!" Roy whined again. "Everyone else is good at it, and I'm having such a hard time! I can't do it right. I am a real bad Jyuken Student!" Roy kept crying and crying._

_Ran looked at Roy with sympathy, then smiled. She hugged Roy, and Roy stop rubbing his eyes to see Ran. Roy hugged back. Ran was so warm. "I know you're a great Jyuken Student." Ran said, but Roy seemed to doubt Ran. "Well, then let's try something a little bit easier." Ran said as she got up. There seemed to be a glowing aura of brightness around Ran. Roy stopped tearing and watched Ran as she punched the air repeatedly, but not rapidly. "Ichi Ni Ichi Ni Ichi Ni." Ran said, with each punch. Roy looked at his hands, then got up and tried to follow Ran's example._

"_Ichi Ni Ichi Ni Ichi Ni." Roy said. Ran smiled, and the two were punching the air until the sun set._

_Time went on, and Roy was able to improve on his Jyuken. Eventually, Roy grabbed Ran's hand and dragged her to the park. "What do you want me to see?" Ran asked._

"_This!" Roy said, as he ran up to a tree, which had leaves falling down. Then Roy started flailing his hand all over catching the leaves. Roy in the end, caught a bunch of leaves._

_Ran had her hands to her side as she watch how her student had improve so much. She then clapped her hands. "Good job Roy!" She said._

"_Arigato, Master Ran!" Roy said as he ran up to Ran, and the two embraced in a hug._

Those were the days. Roy missed those days, when Ran was the teacher and he was the student. He started to wonder, even though Ran had praised him as being a real great Jyuken User in the past, had she been just saying those things just to boost his self esteem. Most likely she did and landing the position as Gekigreen might have been Ran's doing as well. Thinking that was probably the truth, Roy felt even more depressed. He got up and held the picture of Ran. He couldn't hold back his tears, as he embraced the picture. "Master Ran, I'm not a good Jyuken Student." Roy sobbed. "Maybe you thought I was, or maybe you just told me those things just to help, but, I'm not worthy of being a Gekiranger." Roy sobbed. Then his door opened up as Len came in with a Lunch Box, with had some Pork Cube Stew and rice in it. Len came in to see Roy embracing the picture of Ran, as with his child self as well, but Roy only thought of Ran. Roy noticed Len and the two stared at each other in a real awkward way. Roy straightened up and pretended he didn't cry. "What are you doing in here?" Roy asked, quite coldly.

Len set the lunch box on the table. "Just bringing you lunch." Len said. "I hope you're okay." Len said with sympathy.

Roy kept holding the picture. "Of course I am!" Roy shouted quite sharply. "Why wouldn't I be?" Len flinched upon being yelled at.

"Just, you don't seem like your usual confident self." Len said. He started to walk out. "Cheer up, please." Len said. Roy almost mistaken Len for Natsume at the moment, then Roy just tched. Len closed the door and walked off, then had a finger to his lip.

"Does Roy have a teacher complex?" Len asked himself. Len shrugged. Len walked in to the office and saw Natsume training with RoboTough. Len sat down all depressed. "Ujauja!" Len shouted in an instant. "Roy is really making me sad!" Len cried. Ichigo was sitting on the seat next to Len.

"Are you even a grown up?" She asked.

"Grown Ups cry you know." Len said.

"But uncle Gou never cried." Ichigo said. "He is so cool." Gou blushed. His niece sure liked to praise him.

Back on Yagi's end, he was running up some steps, eventually into a hall, Rinjyuden Hall, rebuilt. Ron was there sitting on a self made throne, drinking from a cup, most likely tea. He wore a gold robe, that almost resembled Rio's old black suit, but with a dragon head on the chest, and Ron had a red cape behind him. Ron set the cup down on a small table next to his throne. "So, you decided to return." Ron said. He had the Doukokugan hanging around his neck. "Failure." Ron said.

"I would've won, had not Gekired done damage to me." Yagi said, especially since Len did a Rider Kick like kick on him. "I may not be in the position to ask, but please give me a little bit more power, so I can destroy those three."

Ron glared at Yagi, then sipped his cup again. Yagi turned around, thinking that Ron wouldn't grant him the request. "Why not." Ron said. Then Ron grabbed Yagi's head. "Genshin Tenrin." Ron said, as Gengi poured out of his hands into the back of Yagi's head. Yagi shouted in pain, then his body appeared to shatter, but not really. His shoulder's gained two Goat Horn like horns. Then Yagi turned to face Ron and bowed.

"Thank you, Ron-Sama." Yagi said. "I will gather the most delectable screams for you." Yagi then jumped out of the room, creating a hole on the ceiling. Ron got irritated.

"Do you know how long I took to rebuild this place, even with the help of some rinshi?" He asked no one really. He got out his black book, and looked for something specific. "Now, to find a general." He said.

Yagi was smashing the walls of a building, vibrating it. The people inside ran out screaming, and Yagi took his chance to beat some of the runners. Then Yagi destroyed some buildings (Stock footage time!). "Scream, scream for me and Ron-Sama!" Yagi shouted, then slammed his hammer into a gut of an innocent man, then elbowed the man as the man held his stomach in pain.

Len felt a jolt. "Zowazowa!" Len shouted. Natsume nodded and ran after Len as he ran out the door. Robotough was still active and search for someone to fight, noticing Gou. Gou elbowed Robotough, and that was it. At least he didn't break Robotough.

Len and Natsume ran, then Len realized that he forgot Roy, but they would have to deal without Roy.

Roy was still in his room sulking, he looked at half of a golden pendant, which had a dragon shape on it. "Ron." Roy said, almost nostalgic.

_Child Ron was on his knees crying his eyes out. The location on in the park as well _( has anyone noticed I like to use parks a lot?)_. Roy was in the park practicing Cheetah Ken, until he saw Ron crying. Roy walked up to see Ron. "Are you okay?" Roy asked. Ron shook his head. "Why?"_

"_Because everyone keeps making fun of me and giving me insulting nicknames." Ron said. "They say I'm no good at Jyuken, and should never learn."_

"_Did the masters say that?" Roy asked. Ron shook his head._

"_Only the students." Ron said._

"_Then you don't listen to them!" Roy said pumping his hands. Ron looked at Roy. "Everyone has potential, you just need your time to find that."_

"_Did one of the masters tell you that?" Ron asked._

"_Nope." Roy said. "These are the words of Roy here, and by the way, that's my name, what's yours?"_

"_Ron." Ron said, then the two became best friends that day._

_(A different time but still children) Ron was holding a golden pendant, keeping it away from a bunch of bullies. "No, you can't have it!" Ron shouted. The bullies were older than he was._

"_So what." The leader said. "I saw it and I like it, now give it to me!"_

"_NO!" Ron shouted, and the leader tried to wrest the pendant out of Ron's hand. Ron lost and the leader held the pendant in his own hands. Ron started crying._

"_Go ahead and cry, you big crybaby." The leader said, then Roy ran out and had a big stick in his hands. Roy whacked the leader on the head and swiped the pendant out of the bullies hand. "You little!"_

"_Don't hurt my best friend!" Roy shouted, covering Ron, after Roy gave Ron the pendant back._

"_You think a puny kid like you can win against all three of us!" The Leader said._

"_Yeah!" The other two sneered._

"_I will!" Roy shouted with real great confidence. Roy shouted a battle cry and ran towards the three. Ron could only watch._

_Eventually Roy and Ron entered class, and Ran found Roy with a number of bruises. "What happen to you Roy?" Ran asked as she ran up to Roy. She took out a hanky from her pocket and wipe any blood off of Roy._

"_I fought to protect my friend." Roy said._

"_What happened?" Ran asked._

"_Some bullies were harassing Ron for his pendant." Roy explained. "I fought to protect Ron and his pendant."_

"_That's real nice of you, but you shouldn't do these things on your own." Ran said, worryingly._

"_I won though." Roy said triumphally. Then Ron struggled to break his pendant in half and succeeded. Ron gave one half to Roy._

"_For you." Ron said. Ron's pendant had a picture of both a dragon and tiger on it._

"_For me?" Roy said._

"_This is the proof of our friendship." Ron explained._

_Roy looked at the dragon. "So this dragon is used to represent you. I like that, Ron the dragon." Roy said with a smile. "Too bad your side is not the cheetah, it would've been so much cooler."_

_Ron embraced his piece, "it's good enough for me, fiery heart Roy." Ron said with a blush. Roy chuckled, and Ran smiled and saw how great the two friends acted._

Roy in present time stared at his dragon half pendant. "Boy was I a fool." Roy said. "After all those years of being friends, we ended up separating." Roy said. "All because of these Gekichangers!" Roy shouted then threw his Gekichangers on the ground. "I'm such a bad friend!" Roy shouted rubbing his head in frustration. "After I got these, I only thought of finally interacting with Natsume-Sempai! Ron must've felt so sad, especially since I ignored him after. I am so shallow!" Roy dropped on his bed. "Ron, he kept training after that day, hoping to become a Gekiranger himself." Roy turned his head. "I'm not fit to be a Gekiranger, maybe I should just return the Gekichanger and forget about Jyuken. Ron's already evil now."

Ron, even though searching through his book, looked at his Tiger Half Pendant. He missed Roy too, and a tear dropped from Ron, but Ron quickly shifted moods and kept searching.

Roy got up and had his jacket hanging on his shoulder, while he held the Gekichangers in his hands. He started to walk out.

Len and Natsume were already fighting Yagi Jin. Len used a regular flying side kick on Yagi, then Natsume tripped Yagi with her Gekitonfa. Len started pushing Yagi around like Yagi was a towel. "Tiger Zokin Gake!" Len shouted. Yagi was being pushed for a bit until they entered the dock. Len stopped and Yagi got up, only for Len to grab Yagi's two horns on the head. "Zokin Shibori!" Len twisted Yagi's horns, then lion palmed Yagi back. "Woo Hoo!" Len shouted, flinging his arms into the air. "I always wanted to use these two moves!" Natsume ran up to Len.

Yagi chuckled. He wasn't done. The next happened in a flash. Yagi ran, but in a blur. Then he started to beat Len and Natsume with his fists, then slammed his hammer into them. Len and Natsume went flying into some cargo. Yagi kept slamming Len on the gut, then batted Natsume back into the blacktop. Yagi bashed the ground. "Gengi, Shattering Break!" The two were struck by golden shockwaves.

Roy walked in to the office, to see Gou watching the fight in his computer. "Those two are having trouble." Gou grunted. Roy heard Natsume and Len's shout of pain.

"Roy." Shafu said. "What are you doing?" Shafu noticed that Roy was holding his two items as if to withdraw them. Roy took a look, then he ran out. Shafu smiled. "There is training in realizing that one is needed for something greater." Shafu tapped his triangle. Ichigo ran up and scratched Shafu.

"Ahh, Master is so cute." Ichigo said.

Shafu chuckled. "You have a nice technique." Shafu said.

Len and Natsume got up, but the two took some great damage. Though Len's body was strong, Yagi's attacks were stronger. "You two, you will never win!" Then Roy threw a rock at Yagi's back. "Who!" Yagi turned to see Roy. Roy had his Jyuken Jacket on and his changers. "You, the one who took a beating before, so you've come."

Len noticed the determined look on Roy. "Roy!" Len said with relief.

"ROY!" Natsume repeated.

Roy kept glaring at Yagi. "Hey, I can't forgive you for hurting my comrades." (Takami No Sora E starts playing) Roy said pointing at Yagi, then prepared. "Tagire," _No matter what!_ "Kemono No Chikara!" _Even if I have to fight, against the powerful Len, or Ron. _"Beast On!" _I will continue to fight . . . to protect people from crying! _(Special Henshin!) Roy's suit wrapped itself against Roy's body. Roy retracted his fist, and pieces of his helmet seemed to fly around, attaching itself on Roy's head. _I will fight and get stronger, to protect people from shedding tears!_ "Daily training allows the refinement of the flaming heart. Fiery Heart, Gekigreen!" Roy shouted. Gekicheetah seemed to materialized behind Roy and roared. Roy brought out Gekitonfa. _No matter what, I will fight, bring back Ron, and defeat Len!_ Roy ran towards Yagi.

"Think that will work twice!" Yagi shouted, then Roy stopped in front of Yagi. Yagi tried to slam Roy with the war hammer, but Roy blocked with his Tonfa.

"Not good enough!" Roy shouted, then Roy used his second Tonfa to thrust into Yagi. Yagi grunted in pain. Then Roy kept smashing Yagi with the Gekitonfas. "Da Da Dan, Gekitonfa special!" Roy then turned the Gekitonfa so the top pointed at Yagi. Roy then flailed his arms around and started smashing Yagi. "This is the end, Kan Kan Da, Tonfa Style!" Roy jumped with his legs spread out, then slammed Yagi's head with the two Tonfa, breaking Yagi's twisted horn. "Long Baton!" Roy shouted, switching the Gekitonfa to Long Baton mode.

"YOU!" Yagi shouted. "Hammer Breaker!" Yagi tried to slam Roy, then Roy thrust the Long Baton on Yagi's gut.

"Shin Shin Da!" Roy shouted, and Yagi was electrocuted. Then Roy focused Geki into his hands. "Todomeda, Gekicheetah! Shun Shun Dan!" Roy fired Gekicheetah at Yagi. Gekicheetah slashed Yagi in succession, then Roy jumped up and smashed Yagi's head again with the Gekitonfa Long Baton. Yagi was in great pain, and Gekicheetah finally rammed Yagi. Gekicheetah disappeared. Yagi exploded.

Roy sighed, and Len and Natsume ran up to him. "That was so awesome!" Len shouted.

"You did real well!" Natsume said, taking her helmet off, and giving the helmeted Roy a peck on the helmet. Natsume placed on the helmet again. Roy, even though it was a kiss to the helmet, felt his helmet. Roy was blushing inside, and Len had no reaction. But the battle didn't end, as Yagi was still alive.

"GEKIGREEN!" Yagi shouted. "Genshin Goten Hen!" Yagi grew.

"Len, Natsume-Sempai, Shin Gekitohja time!" Roy shouted.

"OH!" Len and Natsume agreed. Roy was in the middle, between Len and Natsume.

"Jyuken Gattai!" The three summoned their Gekibeasts. They combined. "Shin Gekitohja, Burning Up!"

Bae came flying over. (BC) Second battle of Shin Gekitohja! Yagi's horns have grown back, but that doesn't matter. Yagi slams the ground, making the ground shake and trapping Shin Gekitohja with a large area of the ground! Yagi charges at the trapped Shin Gekitohja. Yagi tries to slam Shin Gekitohja with the hammer, ooh! Shin Gekitohja spins his upper body to knock Yagi back, also freeing himself, then his legs, finally free completely. Shin Gekitohja back flips away, and jumps into the air towards Yagi.

"TAKE THIS!" Roy shouted. Shin Gekitohja kicks Yagi with the left leg, then the right in an ariel sweep kick. Shin Gekitohja lands and starts punching Yagi Jin with rapid punches! Yagi Jin is knocked back. Shin Gekitohja jumps again!

"Dai Gan Gan Kick!" OOH! Gekitohja's technique, passed down to Shin Gekitohja! Shin Gekitohja's legs start spinning, creating a drill shape! Shin Gekitohja drills through Yagi! But Shin Gekitohja is not done yet! "Shin Dai Gan Gan Ken!" Shin Gekitohja's upper body starts to spin! Shin Gekitohja smashes Yagi repeatedly! Yagi is done for!

"NO, RON-SAMA!" Yagi Jin turns gray, and explodes!

"Shin Gekitohja, WIN!" (EC)

Roy was back in the office, relaxing in the chair. "I will continue on, my path, is only starting." Roy said.

"That's a pretty random thing to say." Len remarked.

"What do you know!?" Roy barked at Len.

"I know you have a teacher complex with Ran." Len teased with a smile.

"WHAT THE!" Roy shouted. "I do not!"

"Roy has a teacher complex?" Gou said in surprise.

"He does?" Natsume said in absolute horrifying surprise.

Len was laughing. "I DO NOT!" Roy shouted.

"What's a teacher complex?" Ichigo, who is sitting on Shafu's lap, asked.

"You're too young to understand." Shafu said rubbing Ichigo's head.

Back at the new Rinjyuden, Ron found what he was looking for and started creating a shape with his gengi. "Arise, Usa Mei!" Ron shouted. _Soon, I will win!_ Ron thought. _Roy, I'm sorry._

Academy File! "Shin Gekichangers!" Len shouted. "The ability to use both Geki and Rinki. The brace here is used to store Rinki and Geki, then the glove here is pressed to release that Geki and Rinki, thus creating the suit."

"Big deal." Roy said. "You still don't have a mode changing weapon like the Gekitonfa, like me and Natsume-Sempai."

"Whatever, teacher lover." Len said.

"I DO NOT LOVE MASTER RAN!" Roy shouted. "Actually I do love Master Ran, but not that way."

"You still love Ran." Len said.

"THAT'S MASTER RAN TO YOU!" Roy shouted, then the two got into a fist fight. Gou comes walking by noticing the two in a rumble.

"Maitaze." Gou said, knocking his forehead.

File ends, Normal Ending plays!

How was this chapter? I think by the name of the female general, you can probably know what animal I used. Monster Suggestions are appreciated. Also, how are the names of the next three Gekirangers and their titles and their selves. Please Review! It's actually good for my health, or rather self esteem (JK, except for the health bit.) And also thanks to SeisshoMiyata1983 for reminding me of Carl, and yes he does seem the most suitable for the mantle of Gekichopper.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Super Sentai, just own Roy and Ron. I need help, I don't know if I own Len or not. I am pretty sure I don't. Does anyone know who Ichigo's mother is? It's obvious, right?

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Mirai Ken!**

Chapter 4

"I hate mornings." Roy said as he walked into the office. He found Len, whose head was laying on a table. Len was snoring, but not the loud snore. Roy smirked. "Didn't get enough sleep either." Then Roy walked up to RoboTough. Roy turned RoboTough on, to his level of fighting, and started training. Since the day Len had called him his destined rival, Roy had been sleeping late, just so he could train. But, Roy didn't know why Len was there sleeping on a table. Then Gou entered.

"Wow, what's wrong with him?" Gou asked. Roy shrugged, and kept punching RoboTough. Eventually Roy stopped, and sat down on a seat that was next to Len. In an instant, Len embraced Roy in a hug. Roy was disgusted, especially since Len was rubbing his face against his own face! Roy couldn't take it.

_I can't believe I'm going to say this!_ Roy thought. "GET OFF, ECCHI!" Roy shouted, then threw a fist to Len's face. Len dropped to the floor. Natsume entered a few moments before Roy punched Len.

"I didn't know you two were like that." Natsume remarked.

"ACK!" Roy shouted. "It's nothing like that!"

Len got up rubbing his eyes. "What hit me?" Len asked. Len was tired. Just what was he doing last night.

"You're usually so lively." Roy remarked. "What happened?"

Len yawned. "I decided to practice my swordsmanship." Len said. "Unfortunately, I couldn't even find a sword like weapon around so I kept searching. Didn't sleep last night."

"You should really sleep." Natsume said, then noticed that Roy was tired as well. "Don't tell me you do overnight training as well."

"Yep." Len said. "That's when he gets his midnight Milk."

"Just shut up!" Roy shouted. "There's nothing wrong with drinking milk!"

"Okay then, teacher lover." Len said.

"BE QUIET!" Roy shouted quite loudly, and almost next to Gou's ear as Gou was walking by. Gou prodded his ear with his pinky. "You love your master too!"

"Now that's different." Len said. "Master Jan is like a father to me."

"Well . . . Master Ran is no different to me." Roy said.

"Same here." Len remarked. "Though if I remember, Mele sure seemed to treat me so much like her own child."

"Eh?" Roy asked, as he didn't recognize a name in there.

"Nothing!" Len said with a smile. Then Len fell on his back again, snoring.

"Maitaze." Roy said, mimicking Gou's own famous forehead knock.

- -

At the New Rinjyuden Hall, a girl with long black hair, and what looked like rabbit ears on her head, was sneaking around, hiding behind poles and what not. Ron had his back turned, and sitting down. Then the girl hopped, hoping to pounce on Ron. Ron shifted a bit, and the girl landed with a thud. She got up. "That's mean Ron-sama." She said, with a cute voice. She had on a gold and pink suit, which showed the skin of her leg, and her shoulders, and some cleavage. She had black boots, and she had a pink miniskirt, with a rabbit tail behind. She had gold and white bracelets on.

The girl's name is Usa Mei. Ron was really surprised when Usa Mei was created. Seriously, she actually had a personality and all. And another thing, she wore Skimpy clothing. This triggered something in Ron, making her not fight but act like a female general. Then again, why did Ron pick a rabbit?

"Not one of you best works." The Doukokugan said to Ron. "Now why did you pick a rabbit?"

"I don't know." Ron replied to the Doukokugan around his neck. "It seemed like the best choice at the time." Ron kept staring at Usa Mei, then turned around. "For some reason I feel strange looking at her."

Usa Mei really wanted to impress Ron. She hid behind a wall, trying to figure something out. "Yosh, I got it." She was going to lead a Rinshi attack on the city.

- -

Course Usa Mei and a group of Rinshi started attacking the city, so Len, Ron, and Natsume ran after the disturbance. Moments after they left, Ken came into the office. Ken looked around. "Where did Len go?" He asked Gou. Ichigo was sitting on Gou's lap.

"He's out fighting." Gou answered. "So what brings you here?"

Then it turned out that Ken was holding a red Chinese jian that was in a red sheath. "I meant to give Len this." Ken answered.

- -

Len, Roy, and Natsume separated to fight the Rinshis. Course, Len and Roy ended up in the same group eventually. Roy and Len stood back to back as there were Rinshi all over. The two of them smiled. "Want to see who beats the most first?" Roy asked.

"Sure, teacher lover." Len answered, and Roy did not take the time to scold Len. The two charged at the Rinshis and started beating the Rinshis. With each hit, Len and Roy counted.

In the end . . . "HA!" Len shouted. "I defeated twenty-five!"

"So did I!" Roy shouted in victory. Then the two sweat dropped. "So who won?"

"I really have no idea." Len answered.

Then all of a sudden, a stream of Gengi struck the ground near Len and Roy like a whip. The Gengi whip retracted to a woman, Usa Mei. Len and Roy opened their eyes wide, and stared at Usa Mei. "Who are you!?" Len and Roy asked, both of them really shocked by Usa Mei's appearance.

"Well if you want to know . . ." Usa Mei said a little mysteriously. There was a group of Rinshi behind her. "I am the one who fights for Ron-sama, the one who fights for the love of Ron-sama, Phantom Rabbit mistress, Usa Mei."

Len and Roy continued to stare at Usa Mei, then Roy nose bled. Len turned to see Roy. "Ha, ha, you're a pervert!" Len started laughing.

"AM NOT!" Roy shouted at Len.

"Then what's that, isn't that blood?" Len asked.

"SHUT UP!" Roy shouted. "Do you not see what that girl is wearing!? Any normal guy would nose bleed!"

"Master Jan wouldn't." Len commented.

"Then he's not normal!" Roy shouted. "I bet the guy is single."

"The guy's married." Len said.

Usa Mei kept staring at Roy and Len arguing. They were completely ignoring her!

"I have to meet this Master Jan one day." Roy said scornfully. "You keep describing him as this really abnormal guy and yet you praise him."

"Yeah, yeah, teacher lover." Len said.

"TEME!" Roy huffed, then the two turned their backs on each other.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IGNORING ME!?" Usa Mei boomed at the two.

Roy turned, then massive nose bleed. Roy took off his Jyuken jacket. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON PLEASE!" Roy shouted. "I can see a lot of skin!"

Usa Mei then slapped Roy. "ECCHI!"

Natsume came running over. "Eh, who is that?" She asked, referring to Usa Mei.

"A new enemy." Len just answered nonchalantly.

Natsume stared at Usa Mei beating Roy up. "She doesn't look like an enemy." Natsume remarked.

Then Usa Mei and Roy went flying from a giant slashing sonic boom that struck the ground near them. "KYA!" Usa Mei shrieked.

Roy fell next to Len, while Usa Mei was holding on to a pole. Len, Roy, and Natsume looked at their true enemy.

"Gen Swordfish Ken, Yaioh." The monster had a blue head, and a Swordfish shape on his chest. He had golden shoulder pads, and wore some silver armor over his legs and arms. Yaioh held a blue sword in his right hand. He pointed his sword at Usa Mei. "Failure, you should just go and die!" Usa Mei yelped. "Ron-sama has no need for a useless person like you!"

"You!" Usa Mei growled, but then Yaioh threw another sonic boom at Usa Mei, and she hopped away in the air to dodge, but then Yaioh jumped into the air and grabbed Usa Mei by the throat and smashed Usa Mei into the ground.

"I guess I can kill you now." Yaioh said with a grim tone.

"BEAST ON!" Len shouted and he transformed. He used the Gekinunchakus. He smashed Yaioh off Usa Mei.

"LEN!" Roy and Natsume shouted at Len. "Why did you do that!?"

"This woman, she's not Zowazowa." Len commented. "Heck, I'm not sure if she's kenakena or not but I can't just let a monster kill her." Then Usa Mei kicked Len.

"I don't need your help you stupid Liger!" Usa Mei screamed at Len, and she jumped high into the air to escape.

"What's with her?" Len asked.

Yaioh got up and stared at the three Gekirangers. "Hey, are any of you swordsman?" Yaioh asked.

"Not really." Len replied.

Yaioh chuckled. "Then you'll die in a few seconds." Yaioh disappeared in a flash.

"Huh?" Len, Natsume, and Roy looked around.

"Swordfish Ken, Dance of blades!"

"Natsume-sempai!" Roy shouted and pushed Natsume out of the way. Roy was slashed by a blade, but it only sliced his jacket (which was on now) to shreds. Len was getting slashed all over.

"ROY!" Natsume shouted in worry. "We have to transform."

"I got it." Roy said as he got up.

Natsume and Roy prepared their henshin. "Tagire, Kemono No Chikara, beast on!" The two transformed and brought out Gekitonfa. When Yaioh stopped, the two charged at Yaioh and started smashing at Yaioh, but he simply maneuvered around the two, then slashed the two, course he didn't notice Len behind him.

"GOYU HO DAN!" Len announced and fired Gekiliger at Yaioh. Gekiliger clawed at Yaioh, but Yaioh was able to defeat Gekiliger with a few swings.

"Too weak." Yaioh had a hand to his blade. "Secret Gengi, Ocean's dance!" All of a sudden, the Gengi around Yaioh seemed to form waves, and then he swung his sword, and the Gengi slashed the three Gekirangers. "You're dead." Yaioh jumped off, and Usa Mei's Rinshi group followed Yaioh.

The three Gekirangers reverted to civilian form. "Damn it." Len growled.

- -

The three decided to regroup inside the office. Yaioh was tough and fast, but Len was able to memorize Yaioh's fighting style. After all, Len was a genius in Jyuken. The problem however is the fact that the strategy that Len thought up required a sword to fight Yaioh. Now where would Len get a sword? Then Len realized that Gou and Ichigo were eating cake with Ken. "KEN!?" Len shouted in surprise.

"Took you long enough." Ken mumbled with a full mouth. Gou whacked Ken's forehead with a fist.

"Maitaze, don't talk with your mouth full." Gou said irritatingly.

Ken wiped his own mouth then held the sword that he had brought in and gave it to Len. Len stared at the sword. "WAH!" Len shouted happily. "You finished it! And it took so . . . long." Len looked at Ken. "What were you doing? Gekijian should've been completed days ago."

"Well . . ." Ken said but then . . .

"Meh." Len didn't care. He got his sword. "Now that fish bastard will feel the sting of my blade!" Len ran out the door.

"LEN!" Natsume ran after Len.

"Maitaze!" Roy shouted and ran out the door.

Gou and Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Why does everyone copy you Uncle Gou?" Ichigo asked Gou.

"Maitaze, even I don't know." Gou remarked.

"OSU!" Ken did his famous 'Osu' pose.

- -

Len was at the park, and Roy and Natsume entered. They noticed Len was holding the unsheathed Gekijian, and Len was focusing. Natsume watched in awe, and Roy wondered if Len was a good swordsman or not. Len had his eyes closed, then he opened them in an instant. "Ikuzo." Len said and started sword playing gracefully. His body was moving in synch with his sword swings. Len was quite the swordsman, and there was some hint of Shark Ken in his technique, though at most it looked like his own self made technique. Roy was awestruck, so Len wasn't just talking when Len wanted to find a sword to use.

Then Len stopped. "Not good enough." Len said.

"Eh?" Natsume and Roy were confused.

"I can't beat the Fish Bastard with this technique." Len confessed. Then Len felt a jolt in his head. "No, not here, not now."

"What is it?" Natsume asked.

"Zowazowa." Len said, not really wanting that to happen. "You two go on, I'll try to find a way to fight that Fish Bastard."

Roy tched. "Fine, but if we win and you don't get any piece of the action, don't come crying to us." Roy said.

Len chuckled. "Course I won't run to you." Len said as he tried to perfect his strategy. "I'm going to run home to Master Jan."

"I was being sarcastic." Roy confessed as he and Natsume ran out the park.

Len tried to find the perfect way to fight Yaioh. He remembered Yaioh's movement, as fluid as a raging ocean. Len tried mimicking the movement, but nothing. Len kept focusing and focusing.

"Hey, need help?" A voice called out. Len turned around, and he saw a man with spiky hair leaning on a tree.

"Who are you?" Len asked. The man had an aqua colored Jyuken like uniform. However, this jacket's shoulders were protruding out. This man also had white pants instead of black.

"You can call me Mizuki Hayashi." Mizuki answered. "Now, you need help trying to figure out a fish monster's movements?" Mizuki asked. Len nodded. "Well then, I can help."

"How?" Len asked as Mizuki dropped a blue bag on the ground. Mizuki walked over to a long tree branch and picked it up, and held it like a sword. Mizuki stood in front of a fountain.

"Koe." Mizuki said.

"Eh?"

- -

Natsume and Roy, both transformed, were smashing away at the Rinshis. They both used Gekitonfa Long Baton. Then Yaioh jumped from the sky and slashed the two. Course, Roy and Natsume dodged. Yaioh looked at the two. "So, not dead yet, it will change! Dance of blades!" Yaioh disappeared, then Natsume and Roy were slashed all over. The two shouted in extreme pain.

- -

Len was getting beaten all over the place. "What is this?" Len asked himself. "It's almost like the water in the fountain is moving and attacking me."

"Umigeki." Mizuki answered.

"Eh?"

"The monster that you fought, he uses a power similar to my Umigeki."

"What's Umigeki?" Len was quite confused. The only Ki's in Jyuken that Len knew about were Geki, Kageki, Rinki, Dorinki, and Shigeki. What was Umigeki?

"Well, it's like this. Umigeki manipulates water, while the monster you fought manipulates Gengi similar as to water. He uses the Gengi to hide himself in an invisible mist, like this." Then Mizuki disappeared, course Len could tell there was a mist around them.

Len was able to block Mizuki's whacks. Mizuki finally appeared again and the mist also disappeared. "See?" Mizuki asked. "I'm a little shock, I didn't know that you could tell where I was striking."

"THANKS!" Len shouted at Mizuki quite abruptly and Len ran off.

"Hey wait, I'm not done yet!" Mizuki called out to Len.

"I know everything that you told me already, except for this Umigeki thing, and now I know how to win against that fish bastard." Len ran off.

Mizuki just stared at Len running off. "Man, he's so hotheaded."

- -

"BEAST ON!" Len shouted and transformed. He still held the Gekijian and he ran at Yaioh. Len used an attack on Yaioh. "HO HO KICK!" Gekiliger seemed to materialize for a bit and smashed Len towards Yaioh, and Len kicked Yaioh out of the Dance of Blades attack. Yaioh rolled on the ground.

"YOU!" Yaioh shouted, and noticed the sword in Len's hand. "Oh, so a swordsman has appeared."

"Yo, Fish Bastard, I challenge you!" Len shouted at Yaioh.

"Very well!" Yaioh started manipulating Gengi around him. "Secret Gengi, Ocean's Dance!" Yaioh shouted and disappeared.

Len just stood there. "What's he doing?" Roy asked Natsume, and she shrugged. Len held the Gekijian at ready. At any moment, Yaioh would strike him.

Len tried to think. Before Mizuki had fought exactly like Yaioh. Len tried thinking where Yaioh was going to strike. "RIGHT!" Len shouted and block right. "UP!" Then Len blocked up. "DOWN!" Len jumped and used a spinning slash on Yaioh. "HAH!" Len kicked off of the now visible Yaioh (to Len at least) and slashed as well. Len landed and Yaioh ended up rolling out of the Ocean's dance.

"How did you defeat my technique!?" Yaioh wanted to know. Natsume and Roy ran up to Len.

"Your technique, you only use your Gengi to hide yourself." Len explained. "But to the untrained eye, it looks as though you are going real fast, when really, you're just hiding yourself behind a wall of Gengi."

"Really?" Roy asked. Len nodded.

"YOU!" Yaioh shouted violently.

Then Role Call. "This body swells with the Ferociousness of a Lion, and the Power of a Tiger. Indestructible Body, GEKIRED!"

"Techniques of the soul bloom this grand flower. Blooming Technique, GEKIPINK!"

"Daily training allows the refinement of the flaming heart. Fiery Heart, GEKIGREEN!"

"Our Blazing Ki is the proof of Justice!" Len shouted.

"Jyuken Sentai, GEKIRANGER!" Their Geki and Len's Rinki were emitted.

"IKUZE!" Len shouted and Roy and Natsume jumped into the air.

Roy held the Gekitonfa Long Baton. "Shin Shin Da!" Roy announced and then his weapon was electrified. He used the Gekitonfa Long Baton to thrust into Yaioh.

Natsume spun in the air as Yaioh was pushed back. "Mai Mai Da!" Her Gekitonfa was electrified and then Natsume smashed Yaioh's head. When Natsume landed, she wasn't done yet. "Geki Jyu Leopard Ken, Geki Waza, Kan Kan Sho!" She then thrust her palm, striking Yaioh with a Leopard Ken Geki Waza.

Len for the finish! "Geki Waza, HO HO ZAN!" Len's Gekijian was energized by red Geki, then Len ran at Yaioh. "HAH!" Len slashed Yaioh on the chest. Yaioh screamed in pain. "Not done yet!" Len shouted. "RINKI! Goyu ZAN!" This time the Gekijian was energized by Rinki, and Len slashed Yaioh vertically. Len's back was facing Yaioh right now. "And now, TODOMEDA!" Len shouted turning around. "HO KOHA!" Len fired Rinliger at Yaioh, and Rinliger kept mauling Yaioh over and over again, then Yaioh screamed as Rinliger jumped into Yaioh, striking Yaioh with the full Rinki that the Rinliger projection was made of. Yaioh landed on his back, and Len did the V victory sign. "Yay, Yay." Roy and Natsume ran up to Len.

Yaioh got up. "I lost." He said. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OVER!" Yaioh executed a growing stance. "Gengi, Genshin Goten Hen!" Yaioh was surrounded by Gengi, then Yaioh grew.

The three Gekirangers looked up. "Well, here we go again." Len said.

"GEKI WAZA! Jyuken Gattai!" The three shouted. Gekiliger, Shin Gekicheetah, and Shin Gekijaguar appeared and combined into Shin Gekitohja. Gekitohja used a flying side kick on Yaioh, but Yaioh only staggered. "SHIN GEKITOHJA! BURNING UP!" Bae came flying by.

(BC) OH HO! Geki Jyu Fly Ken Bae here to cover on Shin Gekitohja's third fight! Gekitohja swings a fist, trying to hit Yaioh, but Yaioh disappears. HE'S USING HIS HIDING TECHNIQUE! Gekitohja is getting slashed all over the place! Gekitohja gets slashed on the left, then the right, now Gekitohja is slashed into the air. Gekitohja gets smashed to the ground! This is bad! This early in the fight and Gekitohja is already in a pinch! (EC)

"I need a sword!" Len shouted and he knew what to do. "Natsume-sempai, can you summon Gekileopard."

"Well, I've been perfecting it." Natsume said.

"Another Gekibeast!?" Roy asked.

"And a Rinbeast!" Len shouted, then he pumped his fists in joy. "Suge, I always wanted to try Master Rio's technique, now I get the chance."

"Eh?" Roy had no idea what was going on.

"Geki Waza, Rai Rai Jyu, Gekileopard!" Natsume announced.

"Rinki, Shorai Jyu!" Len announced.

Rinki and Geki emitted from Gekitohja. A yellow Gekileopard ran out the Geki, while the red striped black and gold Rinliger ran out the Rinki. Rinliger roared.

"EH!?" Roy was confused. MORE GEKIBEASTS! And a Rinbeast of course.

(BC) OOH! The infamous Rinliger and a new Gekibeast have appeared! Yaioh steps back in fear, and Rinliger mauls Yaioh, while Gekileopard uses a kick on Yaioh!

"Well then, let's try this!" Len shouted. "Goetsu Doshu, Jyuken Gattai!"

SUGE! Rinliger and Gekileopard are combining with Gekitohja! Rinliger combines just like Rinlion! And Gekileopard combines like Rinchameleon! Gekileopard is now a claw weapon for Gekitohja with the whole mouth opened up, revealing fangs! This new formation takes hold of the Shin Gekirinken. "Shin Gekirintohja, BURNING UP!" SHIN GEKIRINTOHJA HAS MADE HIS DEBUT!

"SECRET GENGI!" Yaioh is attacking! "Ocean's Dance!" Yaioh disappears! Gekirintohja is standing still.

_Focus. _Len thought.

Gekirintohja moves, and slashes from the left, then keeps slashing at that direction! Each slash is blowing the Gengi away, and Yaioh is visible. "GOT YOU!" Len shouted. Gekirintohja then uses the Gekileopard claw to claw Yaioh, and clamp onto Yaioh. Gekirintohja lifts Yaioh off the ground with the Leopard claw!

"Geki Waza!" Natsume shouted. "Kan Kan KO!" Geki is being shot out from Gekileopard's mouth at point blank range! Gekirintohja then throws Yaioh into the air!

"RINKI!" Len shouted. "Shishi KO!" Rinliger's chest face fires Rinki at Yaioh while Yaioh is in the sky! Gekirintohja jumps into the air! "This is the end!"

"Shin Gekirintohja! Ougi! Shin Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan!" Shin Gekirintohja's body starts spinning! Shin Gekirintohja's Gekirinken is glowing red! HE NEARS YAIOH! Shin Gekirintohja slices Yaioh!

"ARGH!" Yaioh explodes in the air! Gekirintohja lands.

"Shin Gekirintohja, WIN!" Gekirintohja was cool, now Shin Gekirintohja is taking the place of Gekirintohja!

- -

Mizuki was watching the battle from the ground. "Wow, they seem pretty strong." Mizuki remarked. He was outside the SCRTC building. Ken walked out the building.

"OH!" Ken shouted upon seeing Mizuki. "It's you!"

- -

At night, a blue figure was crawling in an alley. It was Yaioh. Seems he somehow was able to survive Shin Gekirintohja's attack, course he seemed to be on the verge of death.

Usa Mei walked out to see Yaioh. "Failure." Usa Mei scornfully said.

"What are you going to do, you useless Rabbit?" Yaioh scoffed, then Usa Mei grabbed Yaioh's face.

"I'm not as useless as you think, you fish bastard." Usa Mei hissed, Gengi being emitted from her hand.

"ARGH!" Yaioh was in so much pain.

"Die." Usa Mei said, and Yaioh's head shattered to pieces.

"WARGH!" Yaioh's dying shout was extremely loud.

"Ron-sama doesn't need an arrogant guy like you. I will serve Ron-sama until the day I die." Usa Mei's eyes were full of anger. "I will serve him." She held her chest, and there were tears in her eyes. "Because I love him for what he did."

- -

END! Hope you like and please review!


End file.
